MKR 3:Another Chance
by LoviScarlett
Summary: Their is a new enemy in Cephiro and of course the magic knights are there to save them. But after they saved Cephiro the 2nd time, they returned leaving their hearts there. Will they rekindle their old love knowing that it could never be? temp. hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back!

This is my first fanfic ever. Even so, flames are also appreciated. Thanks. Oh, and I forgot to mention this is purely based on anime and everyone knows that Mokona is the Creator. Clef in his Ova form and the magic knights' armor are new. Do you know of the picture in where the girls are wearing armor with ribbons tied to their swords? And they have pendants of the moon on Umi, sun on Hikaru and star for Fuu? Well, anyway that's what they're wearing Kay? This is mostly Clemi, srry Asmi fans! Now Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own MKR. If I did, I would create season 3.

Chapter 1: Welcome Back

"It is getting stronger." A tall lavender-haired man stated. His robes were the color black with dark blue lining. He was holding a staff as tall as he was. His robes and staff are incrested with dark blue gems. His azure eyes were looking out a window with a worried look on his face.

"Clef, we must do something! This dark force is getting stronger each day. So strong that even people without magic can feel it! They think that another war is nearing!" a man with green hair shouted. His robes were white with orange lining. He is wearing a white cape. His hair was tied in a pony tail. He has a scar across his nose and an x-shaped scar on his cheek.

"Prince Ferio, please calm down! I know that you are worried but, you must stay calm. Nothing can be solved if you, our prince, is panicking." A blonde haired soldier wearing blue armor calmly said.

"I agree with Lafarga. Rather than panicking we must look for the cause of this dark force immediately and take care of it." A tall black haired swordsman said. He was wearing armor the same color of his hair.

Clef nodded. "I will leave finding out the cause to you, Lantis. As for the solution, should I call them, your highness?" Clef asked looking at the Prince. It did not have to be said who he was referring to. Lantis and Ferio immediately looked down to the floor. After a few moments of silence, Ferio looked up to Clef and said, "Summon them, Clef. Summon the magic knights."

* * *

"Winner, Shidou Hikaru!" and the crowd cheered. One of the kendo fighters stood up and took off their face mask, revealing overflowing red hair. The other fighter then stood up and both of them shook each other hands.

"You were amazing, Shidou! You're just as good as the rumors say. Or, maybe better!"

"Thanks! You weren't bad yourself." beamed the red-haired girl. She opened her eyes revealing her fiery ruby eyes. The fighter then bowed and waved goodbye. "Hikaru!" yelled somewhere in the crowd. Hikaru turned and saw her brothers Masaru, Satoru and Kakeru.

"Guys! How was it?" asked Hikaru running towards her brothers. "How was it? It was amazing! And because of that, now you are officially Japan's no.1 female kendo master!"Exclaimed Satoru. "Imagine that. Having the strongest female kendo master in Japan as our sister." Masaru said. "But then again, who would have thought? Hikaru was always small." Teased Kakeru.

"Kakeru-onii-chan, I am not that small! I have grown, you know!" pouted Hikaru. Looking at her face, Hikaru's brothers laughed. Seeing them laugh, made Hikaru smile. _I am so happy. I hope Umi-chan and Fuu-chan are happy as well._ Hikaru's hand went to her chest. She could feel the circular bulge of her pendant. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to a certain tall, black-haired swordsman. "Hikaru? Hikaru!" shouted Satoru. Hikaru's eyes immediately opened. "Huh, what?" asked Hikaru.

"Hikaru, you're spacing out again." Masaru answered. "Oh, sorry!" apologized Hikaru. Just then, the 4 siblings heard Hikaru being called out to stage to receive her award. "Guess its show time! See you, guys!" With that, Hikaru ran off. While she was running, her mind went back to her pendant. _Lantis…..Are you still thinking about me as I do you?_

* * *

"Delicious! This is the most delicious cake I have ever tasted! That's it, I announce, Ryuuzaki Umi, winner of this cooking competition!" shouted a short man with a sash with 'JUDGE' in big red letters. He had a piece of chocolate cake on one of his hands. He had chocolate smudges on one side of his mouth. Right after he shouted, he went back to his eating.

"Yes, I won!" screamed by a girl with long, straight, blue hair. As she jumped up and down, her hair followed suit. Her hair was like a flowing river at this motion. When she opened her blue eyes, she saw her parents running towards her. "Mom, Dad!" Umi shouted as she embraced her mother. "Oh, Umi. I knew that you were going to win! I just knew it!" her Mom said. "Umi, are we ever proud of you! Just a few months back, you won the fencing national tournament! And now, you won the Regional Cooking Competition!" her dad said while hugging his talented daughter. "Thanks, Mom, Dad!" Umi said.

_I am so lucky to have such wonderful parents. I wonder how Hikaru and Fuu are doing. _As she thought of her 2 best friends, her mind wandered to her 2nd home. _I hope they're all doing fine. Especially…_

"Umi? Is there something wrong?" her mother asked. When Umi saw her mother's face, she felt angry again at herself for making her worry. She always feels angry at herself whenever she makes someone she loves worry. She calls this feeling 'The Feeling'. "Don't worry, mom. I'm just so happy that I won. That's all." Umi said trying to reassure her mother. "Alright. But, don't over work yourself, Umi. I'll worry about you." Her mother's words ached Umi's heart.

"Okay, mom." Umi tried to smile as best as she can. But, her mind always goes back to 1 person. _I should have told you how I felt before I left….. If I did, this feeling of regret wouldn't be here…..Clef…._

* * *

"And, she left. Her heart heavy with the feeling of never being able to see the love of her life. But, she wouldn't cry. She held strong for she knew that, one day, she'll see him again. That hope maybe false but, it is the only thing that keeps her living. The End."

As she finished reading, her emerald green eyes opened. Her short blond curls following her head as she looked up. She looked through her glasses and saw her audience in tears. She bowed and went back to her seat. A man then went up to the podium and spoke through the microphone. He managed to speak without sobbing. "I think that the winner of this story writing competition is quite obvious. Hououji Fuu!" With that said everyone started clapping and the said girl then stood up and said her thanks.

Outside of the auditorium, Fuu's sister, Kuu went up to her sister and embraced her in a tight hug. "Congratulations, Fuu! You totally deserved it! Your story was so sad that everyone in the auditorium was crying! It was that heart-wrenching!" Kuu said. Tears evident in her face. "Thank you, Kuu." Smiled Fuu. _She is so emotional. But, I still love her anyway. Just like I love Hikaru and Umi. And I also love…._

"But, couldn't you have given it a happy ending? The heroine and the prince were so in love. It is wrong to keep them apart. They should be together!" Kuu whined. "Eh? A happy ending?" Fuu questioned. "That's right! Prince Eric and Gwen should be together!" Kuu repeated. When Kuu said that, Fuu's mind travelled to her prince.

"But, you know, if they did get together, I think it will be too anti-climatic. Still, I want them together. What do you think, Fuu?" Kuu realized that Fuu wasn't really listening and was spacing out. "Fuu? FUU!" Kuu shouted. When Fuu heard her name being called, her mind was snapped back to reality. "Fuu is something the matter?" asked Kuu. "Nope, nothing at all. I was just thinking of your suggestion. That's all." Fuu smiled. "Okay" Then, the sisters went to look for their parents. _My prince….How long can I keep on saying that? When will I be able to let go? I even wrote a story about our love. I even kept the egg-shaped communicator. I even still sometimes talk to it. When will I be able to forget you? Ferio….._

* ^_Next Week^*_

"Hikari, wait!" Hikaru shouted after her dog. Hikaru and Hikari were taking a stroll until Hikari started running off. Hikaru tried to catch him but, he was too fast. "Please, Hikari, stop!" Hikaru shouted again. _Why isn't he listening to me? He usually listens to me. So, why? "_Hikari, STOP!" Hikaru shouted as loud as she can. People stared at her.

At the sound of Hikaru's voice, Hikari stopped. When Hikari stopped, Hikaru used her last ounce of strength to catch her dog, afraid of it running away again. "Thank god, you finally stopped! But, Hikari why were you running?" Hikaru said. Hikari raised his nose and pointed in front of them. Hikaru widened her eyes and saw a tall red building shaped like the Eiffel tower. "Tokyo Tower…Hikari, why did you bring me here?" Hikaru looked at her dog. Hikari answered in a bark. He turned his nose to the right and Hikaru looked to the direction he was pointing. She saw a tall, blue haired girl walking alongside a short haired blonde. They were talking. Hikaru immediately recognized them.

"Umi-chan! Fuu-chan!" Hikaru shouted, running towards the 2 girls. The girls turned and saw a small, red haired girl running towards them. They saw a dog following closely behind. They both shouted, "Hikaru!" The 3 friends hugged each other saying their 'I miss you' and 'how have you been'. They then talked about their recent wins. They were so busy with each other that they didn't notice Hikari running towards the entrance of the Tower. "Hikari!" Hikaru shouted when she heard her dog barking from inside the Tower. The 3 girls then ran towards the dog, which was running again towards the elevator. The girls managed to reach the elevator Hikari was in. Once they were in, their hands were in their knees and they were panting heavily.

"Hikari…why…do you….keep on…running away?" Hikaru said in between her breaths. "First, you led me to the tower and then you…" Hikaru could not complete her sentence as she was too tired. "Hikaru, what do you mean, Hikari led you to the tower?" Umi said, not as tired as the other 2 as she was used to running being in fencing and all.

"We were taking a walk when suddenly he started running! I ran after him, of course and when he stopped, we were in front of Tokyo Tower." Hikaru said after catching her breath. "Now that I think about it, why are you two here anyway?"

"We just happened to bump to each other and we started talking. And before we realized it, you were running towards us and we were here." Fuu said leaning against the wall of the elevator. Right after she said that, the door opened. They walked out of the elevator and saw that they were in the observation deck where they first met. The place where their adventures in Cephiro started.

"This place brings so many memories." Hikaru said. She remembered the day that they first arrived in Cephiro, her first spell, the feeling of being in her deity, Rayearth.

"I can't believe it's been 3 years. We're already in our senior year. Just a few more weeks and we're going to graduate." Umi said. Her mind was also remembering their days in Cephiro. The time she got her sword, the first she met her friends and of course, Selece and their ocean.

"Time goes by so fast. It seems that just yesterday we were risking our lives saving Cephiro and now, we're graduating!" Fuu smiled. She remembered the floating mountain where her deity's shrine was, Presea's death and her revival, the palace and her deity, Windam.

As they were reminiscing about Cephiro, they didn't notice that the floor was disappearing and that they were falling along with Hikari. When they opened their eyes and realized they were falling. They screamed from the top of their lungs."AAAAHHHHHH!"

Just then, a huge flying fish came and saved them. They immediately realized the huge fish from when they first arrived in Cephiro. "Fyula!" the girls shouted and hugged the fish. "Wait a second, if Fyula is here, then…." Hikaru started. She didn't have to finish as the other girls already know what she was about to say. "CEPHIRO!" Umi and Fuu shouted.

"We're back….." Hikaru said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

* * *

Fyula went down to the castle in the gardens. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu went down. Hikaru helped Hikari go down Fyula. "It was really nice seeing you again, Fyula." Hikaru said while caressing the fish. It let out a small noise as if saying that it was also nice seeing you again. With that, Fyula disappeared.

Hikaru looked around the palace garden. It was enormous. It was filled with flowers in different colors. Some, the girls have never seen before. There were many trees in the side. There was also a fountain with a dragon on top spouting water. The pathways were a cross with the fountain in the middle. The flowers are in the middle of the arms of the cross. The trees were forming the circular border of the garden. It was a beautiful sight.

"We better go inside. I cannot wait to see everyone again!" Fuu said while pointing to one of the doors leading to a hall.

* * *

When they went in, the halls were wide and spacious. The floor and walls were marble and it glistened with the sunlight falling on it. The girls and dog headed to the throne room with hopes that everyone might be there. When they arrived outside of the door, each of the girls palms were sweating. None of the 3 girls would dare open the door.

They stood like that for a few seconds until Hikari, noticing their hesitation to go in, burst in to the room. The door immediately closed behind him. The girls stood surprised. Then, they heard screaming from the other side of the room. They put their ears on the door and listened. They could faintly make out Primera's voice.

"AAAHHH! Why is this thing following me? Help me, Lantis!" _Eh, Lantis? Does that mean that he's inside?_ Hikaru's heart raced at the thought.

"Ascot, command it to stop!" an authorative voice said. The girls didn't recognize it at first. But then someone shouted, "It won't listen to me, Clef! I can't command it!" That voice was clearly Ascot's. Then, the voice they heard before was…._ Clef! What's wrong with his voice?_ Umi wondered.

"Do something, Clef! This thing is eating my cape!" Fuu blushed at that voice. _I'll never forget that voice! Ferio!_

"Then, there's only one thing that we can do! Everyone, attack it!" Clef demanded. The girls could hear swords being sheathed from their scabbards. Hikaru then got worried._ Attack? Hikari!_

Hikaru then opened the door and hugged Hikari protectively. "What do you think you're doing to my Hikari?" Hikaru shouted. At the sight of the Magic Knight of Fire, everyone lowered their swords. Lantis's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Everyone stood like that for a while. Umi and Fuu stepped in the room. Everyone's eyes then, fell upon them. Another awkward silence again. Until, Caldina had enough of the silence and practically ran over Umi in a tight hug.

"UMI! I can't believe you're really here! I missed you so much, you know!"

"Caldina! Can't…breathe…."

"Oops, sorry Hun'" apologized the pink haired Chizetan. As soon as she let go, Umi hugged Caldina gently. "I missed you too, Caldina."

"Hikaru!"

When Hikaru turned, she saw Presea running towards her and hugging her. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Presea! You haven't changed at all!" Hikaru said after they pulled away. (AN: They still don't know that Presea is Sierra. Only Clef knows.)

"Fuu!"

"Ferio!" And the 2 lost lovers then, pulled each other in a tight hug, happy to be near each other again.

"Umi!" Umi turns to see a brown haired boy with bangs covering his emerald eyes. He was wearing a huge hat. "Ascot!"

Umi hugged Ascot and told him how she missed him. Surprised by the hug and her words, Ascot blushed furiously. He wished that this moment would last forever but, it ended as quickly as he wished as Umi saw a blond soldier just behind Ascot. "Lafarga!"

"Magic Knight." He said casually and bowed. "You don't have to call me like that, Lafarga! Umi's just fine!" Umi laughed. Umi then heard a loud scream that made her cover her ears in fright of being deaf. "LANTIS!" Hikaru practically threw herself on Lantis's arms.

"Hikaru."

"Lantis…I missed you so much…." Hikaru sobbed on Lantis's chest. Lantis smiled and stroked Hikaru's head. The 2 enjoyed their reunion ignoring Primera's demands for them to let go. Umi smiled at them, then to Fuu and Ferio who were still embracing each other. _I am so happy for Hikaru and Fuu. They have been missing Lantis and Ferio with all their heart. I wish I could be that intimate with..._ Her thoughts were interrupted when someone called her.

"Umi." Umi turned away from the happy couples and saw a lavender-haired man with black robes and a staff as tall as him. Umi didn't recognize him at first but when she saw his azure eyes; she immediately knew who he was. "Clef!" she ran to him and hugged him with so much force that he took a step back. When Umi realized that she was hugging the master mage too tightly, she quickly pulled back and blushed. "I...I….I'm sorry!" Umi stammered trying to hide her blushing face using her bangs. Unfortunately, Clef noticed her change in color and laughed. "Don't worry. I missed you too, Umi" When Umi saw his smile; she couldn't help but smile along. She didn't realize that someone was watching her with sad eyes.

After the warm welcome, everyone asked what the strange creature was. The girls couldn't help but laugh at how everyone was staring at Hikari suspiciously with their hands on their swords and staffs. Hikaru explained that Hikari was a dog and it was her pet. Lantis asked as to why she has such a dangerous pet. Hikaru laughed. She putted Lantis's hand on Hikari's head saying that he is harmless and that Hikari protects her. Lantis relaxed a little.

Just then, Caldina had an idea. "Hey, why don't we have a ball to celebrate your return?"

"A ball? That sounds fun!" Hikaru said. Hikari barked. "Hikari's excited also!" Everyone agreed.

"Eh? But…" Clef protested but was cut off by Ferio's glare. Lantis, Lafarga and Clef were surprised. The carefree prince never glared at anyone like that before.

"Ferio? Is something wrong?" Fuu asked noticing the hate in Ferio's eyes and the surprised looks on Lantis, Lafarga and Clef.

"Nothing is wrong, Fuu. Now, come. We must prepare for the ball." He smiled. The hate vanishing from his eyes replaced by an emotion Fuu have never seen before. "If you say so." Fuu smiled. But, somewhere in her mind she knew something was wrong.

* * *

"WHY DID YOU ALLOW A BALL AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" a voice roared from Clef's study.

"Guru, please calm down…" Lafarga said to no avail.

"Have you forgotten the reason I summoned them?" Clef said, his voice threatening to shout again.

"No, I have not forgotten, Clef. I only allowed it because they have just returned from an absence of 3 years. They missed everyone here and so have they missed them." Ferio closed his eyes and sighed. "I just thought that they wouldn't feel so happy to find out that right after their reunion, they would have to fight again."

"I understand that, Prince. But still…" Clef started.

"Please, Clef. Everyone has already agreed not to tell them anything. Just until after the ball. Besides," he opened his eyes and smirked. "The aura has gotten weaker. I can hardly feel it anymore. Can you?"

Clef had nothing to say at that. It is true that the aura had gotten weaker. Even he, the master mage of Cephiro can hardly feel it. He sighed. "Alright, I will not tell anything."

Ferio smiled and opened his mouth to say something but, was cut off by Clef. "Only, until after the ball. Afterwards, I will personally and immediately tell them everything." Clef turned to leave and was about to open the door when Ferio thanked him. Clef didn't say anything and left.

Lafarga sighed, "Well, we better go and get ready. I just can't believe how the girls managed to put this ball together so fast!"

Lantis nodded and both men left to get ready.

_Guess I better go and get ready as well! _Ferio thought. None of them could sense that someone was watching them.

* * *

"So, they are having a ball, eh?" said a mysterious voice flipping her pink hair out of her red eyes.

"Without inviting us? How rude!" a laughing voice said. Her dark blue hair swaying in the wind.

"Guess we better teach them a lesson." a calm voice said. Her emerald eyes fixed on the castle of Cephiro.

The other 2 nodded. The one with pink hair added quietly,"We'll be together soon, _Hikaru..."_

Well, that's it for chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if I made some mistakes. This is my first fanfic. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Shall we dance?

This is my chapter 2! Enjoy! I'll add lemon chapters later.

* * *

Chapter 2: Shall we dance?

The biggest room in the castle called by Caldina 'The Room' is currently filled with people, dancing and talking. The women were dressed in colorful dresses and the men were busy flirting with the women. 'The Room' was, like all the other parts of the castle, made of marble. The ceiling had 3 chandeliers. They were in a straight line. The biggest one was in the middle and the other 2 were the same in size. They are shaped like flowers and illuminated a comforting glow over 'The Room'. The music was beautiful and was played by magic.

By this time almost everyone had a partner except for 4 men who were standing near the stairs waiting for the guests of honor. These 4 are the prince of Cephiro, the master mage, the Kailu, the captain of the guard and the young Palu. All women were staring at the 4 most handsome men in all of Cephiro. They were all giggling.

An angry vein popped on Clef's head. "How long are they going to take to get ready?" Even though he said this with a calm voice, a hint of anger was evident. He was wearing a black shirt with puffed sleeves. It had dark blue linings. He was wearing dark blue gloves, dark blue gloves, and shoes with the same color. He was also wearing black pants and a black cape with the insides being dark blue. He didn't have his staff with him but, he still kept his gem headdress. All in all, he looked like a handsome dark prince. All that was missing was a white horse.

"Oh, come on, Clef! Think of it this way: the girls are taking this long to get ready, so that means that they must look so beautiful to take this long." Ferio smirked thinking of Fuu. He was in his usual prince uniform except for white and orange, he was wearing light green, almost white with dark green linings. He was wearing a golden headband with a green gem shaped like a diamond on his forehead.

Lantis nodded. He was wearing his usual armor but, it was pure white. He was also wearing golden headband across his forehead.

Lafarga just sighed. He was also getting impatient for Caldina. He was wearing his usual blue armor. Ascot just shrugged at Clef and Ferio fighting. He wasn't really paying attention to the others. His mind was wandering to a certain blue knight. He was wearing his usual except for his green linings; he was wearing blue, the same color as Umi's hair. He wanted to match Umi as he was hoping that she would be wearing blue. _Umi…. I want to see you now…. What's taking you so long?_

* * *

"Alright girls, we're ready!" Caldina beamed. She was wearing a black tight dress with no straps that ended at mid thigh. She was wearing a black chained necklace with a circular ruby. She was also wearing many golden bangles on her right hand. She had her usual ponytail. Her pony now seemed to reach till her forearm. She had black short heels and very bright red lipstick.

Presea had the dress she had on when she made the Knights' swords. "We better get going, Caldina." She turned to the 3 girls behind her. "Come out when you're ready, okay?"

The 3 nodded. Caldina and Presea disappeared into 'The Room'.

* * *

When Lafarga saw the pink haired Chizetan, he seemed to drool at the exposure of the woman's body. When she saw him staring at her, she winked at him and had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Looking like he read her mind, he went to her after she went down the stairs and both disappeared for the night.

Ferio went to Presea and asked, "Where is Fuu, Presea?"

Presea smiled, "Well, they're…" Presea didn't have to finish since the 3 girls appeared on top of the stairs. Everyone's eyes were on the 3 beautiful girls who have just arrived.

Hikaru was in the middle wearing a red tube dress above a black belt with gold linings and a red gem on the middle. It ended at mid thigh. Her hair was in a high ponytail tied up by a long pink ribbon. The ribbon reached till her waist. She was wearing a gold headband similar to Lantis's. She was also wearing the pendant Lantis had given her. She was wearing white gloves which are triangular on the back of her hand and bare on her palm. They also had golden trimmings and a ruby on the middle. She was also wearing ruby teardrop ear rings. She also had a golden band just a little below her shoulder on her right arm. She had short white boots similar to Fuu's original armor except the gem is red.

Umi was on Hikaru's right. She was wearing a black tube with 3 straps that hung loosely on her shoulders and was loose on the bottom that ended just above her belly button. Her tube had blue gems where the straps connected with it. Her skirt was also black and had a golden belt which was triangular on the front and it also ended mid thigh. She had a black, transparent, glittery shawl around her arms that reached till the floor. She also has white gloves just like Hikaru but the gems were blue. She was wearing black heels which had straps criss-crossing each other and reached till her knees. Most of her hair was left down and the rest was tied as a ponytail above her head. She was wearing a black headband. Her final accessory was a simple blue teardrop necklace.

Fuu was on Hikaru's left. She was wearing a white dress matching Ferio's. It was a v-cut on the front as the straps connected behind her neck leaving her back bare. She had a dark green belt and her skirt ended mid thigh. She was wearing gloves just like the other 2 except the gem was green. She was wearing short white heels that had one strap just above her ankle and had a small green ribbon on the back. She was wearing white choker with white linings and a green teardrop below the middle. Her hair was, beside the bangs, were pushed back by 3 white daisies on the side. She was no longer wearing glasses as when she was on earth she had eye laser treatment. She had circular emerald ear rings.

* * *

Ferio's eyes widened as he laid eyes on Fuu. Everything about her was the same as when he first saw her in the forest. But now, he could clearly see he was wrong. She had become more beautiful and with her dress. She looked almost like an angel to him.

Lantis couldn't believe it. Is the girl standing on top of the stairs the naive, short girl he had fallen in love with? She looked like a woman now. Her height was almost like Fuu's. She kept her hair the way it is. Lantis smiled._ She is so beautiful…_

Ascot had his jaw open. Umi was like a goddess to him. However, he frowned a little seeing that her dress wasn't matching with his. _I should have worn black._ While he was pondering on his mistake, someone else's eyes were also on his goddess.

* * *

The 3 girls went down the stairs. Ferio was waiting for Fuu below. "You look very beautiful, Fuu." Ferio said smiling at Fuu lovingly. Fuu smiled at him and lead him to the dance floor.

"Hikaru." Lantis reached out his hand to Hikaru. Hikaru gladly took it. He led her out to the dance floor and they began to dance. Hikari was wearing a collar with 3 gems on it: 1 red, 1 blue and 1 green. It proved that he was owned by the magic knights. He was dancing with Mokona.

_Alright, come on! Just go and ask her to dance!_Ascot encouraged himself and after taking a very deep breath, he slowly walked towards Umi. When he was about to open his mouth to ask her, a girl interrupted him. "Um, c-could you dance with me, Palu?" a girl with brown hair wearing a long pink dress said while blushing furiously. "Eh? Sorry, I…" Ascot started, he turned his head to Umi but what he saw broke his heart. Clef was about to ask Umi to dance with him!

"May you give me the pleasure of dancing with you, Umi?" Clef said reaching out his hand. Umi looked at his extended hand then to his face. She smiled. _No, Umi! _Ascot pleaded with his mind. "Of course, Clef." She said while taking his hand.

Ascot was heartbroken. The fact that Umi and Clef had matching outfits was not enough but, he also had to have her first dance. _This is unfair! _He angrily thought. He looked at Umi who was laughing happily while waltzing with him. He turned his eyes. _Umi, why? Not only that you seemed happier to see him this morning than me but, you also had to dance with him first. Don't you know that you're hurting me right now?_ His eyes starting to get blurred from tears threatening to fall. "Um, Palu? Is that a 'No'?" the girl said worry written all over her face.

"Huh? I mean," _maybe, I better get my mind off of Umi for some time…_ "Yes. I would like to dance with you." He smiled as best as he can to hide his tears that are almost falling. The girl squealed in joy and practically drags Ascot to the dance floor. _Oh boy…._ Ascot sighed.

* * *

"You dance beautifully, Fuu." Ferio said while twirling her. Fuu smiled. "You aren't that bad yourself." She teased.

"Well, I am a prince. I have to learn all this things before I am crowned King." Ferio said this full of pride and mischief that Fuu couldn't help but to giggle a little. Ferio just smiled at Fuu. He missed her laugh. Ferio drew Fuu closer. Fuu, feeling the closing of their gap, looked up at Ferio. He drew his lips near her ear and said quietly. "I missed you so much, Fuu. Not a single day passed by without me thinking about you." Fuu blushed as his lips moved against her ear.

Ferio pulled back and looked at her beautiful emerald eyes. He, then put down his head to give her the most gentlest of kisses. Fuu blushed as her whole face turned crimson red. Even though the kiss was so gentle, it held 3 years of longing and passion for her that no one else had given her. Ferio immediately pulled back as soon as his lips connected with hers. He then said the 3 words that any girl dreamed of hearing. It was so quiet that only Fuu who was so close could hear it. "_I love you._"

Fuu held back the tears of happiness in her eyes. "Ferio, I lo….." Fuu stopped. She remembered these past 3 years of her life. How she could never forget the man in front of her now. How she cried for him every night and how miserable she was because she couldn't see him ever again. The tears of happiness she tried to hold back turned to tears of sadness.

Ferio seeing the change in her asked her, "Fuu, is something the matter?" Fuu looked up and saw Ferio's beautiful golden cat-like eyes worrying for her. She couldn't stand looking at him for that long because if she did she would never be able to say what she's about to say next.

"Ferio, I…" _Come on, Fuu! Remember these past 3 years!_ "I…." Fuu just doesn't have the courage to say it. Ferio seeing her battle put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up so that he could see her eyes. "You don't have to answer now, Fuu. I can wait." He smiled reassuringly at her. Fuu just simply nodded. _Ferio, I'm so sorry….but, I can't say my feelings to you… If I do that then, when I leave, I'm sure that I will regret it… I'll regret saying, 'I Love you' to you… we are never meant to be together…I'm sorry…_

* * *

Lantis and Hikaru were standing in the balcony staring at the stars. Lantis's arms were around Hikaru's waist. Even though the noise from inside was rather loud, it didn't matter to them. All that mattered was that they were finally together. Without Primera.

Hikaru was the first to speak up. "Lantis…"

"Hmmm…" Lantis said not letting go of her waist.

"Do you think that Eagle is watching over us?" Hikaru said still looking at the stars.

At the mention of the Autozam commander's name, Lantis's eyes opened. He remembered his moments with Eagle. His best friend. They say that best friends always share everything. And they did. Except for one thing. The woman they both fell in love with. _Hikaru_.

"Lantis?" Hikaru said looking up at him over her shoulder. Lantis turned to see her ruby red eyes filled with worry. He smiled at her, "Hikaru, I'm fine. I was just thinking of Eagle. And to answer your question, yes. I do believe he is watching over us. If he isn't, we wouldn't be together, will we?"

"Guess so." Hikaru returned to looking at the stars. Then, a question popped in her head. "Now that I think about it. Lantis, why were we summoned? I thought that the only way to summon us is when Cephiro is in trouble."

A chill ran down Lantis spine. How was he supposed to answer that? He swore to Ferio that he wouldn't say anything till after the ball. He looked down at her and saw her obviously waiting for an answer.

"Hikaru…you see…." He was cut off by a strange force, something that he has never felt before. Nobody had to tell him that it was dark and evil and it was inside the castle! He saw that Hikaru also felt it too. "Lantis, what was that?" Hikaru asked. "I don't know. We better go find Clef." With that, the 2 rushed off to find the master mage.

* * *

Right after the first song finished, Umi and Clef snuck out of the ball and went out to the garden. They were walking for some time in a comfortable silence. Well, at least for Clef, anyway. _Oh no, we're alone! Why did I let him lead me out here? I was trying my best to not to be alone with him! Oh no, should I tell him? No, I couldn't possibly! He is surely going to reject me! But, I at least have to tell him! If I don't, I'll always have the regret of never having told him! _Umi thought, gathering up her courage. "Clef, I…"

"Look, Umi." Clef said looking at some flowers with his hand extended on them. Umi looked over at what caught his attention. She saw that they were roses. White roses, to be precise. _Roses? I guess some things are the same here in Cephiro and Earth. _Umi thought_._ Clef bent down and picked up one. He then, looked at Umi. He brushed some of her hair out of her face. He gently putted the rose behind her right ear.

Clef smiled at her. "I knew it. White roses do suit you, Umi" He had his hand on her face and was gently caressing her cheek with her thumb. "Clef…I…" Umi blushed slightly at his actions and had a sudden interest at her shoes. _Why are you doing this? Don't you understand that you're making my hopes up again? You will never love me so stop….. _Umi pleaded. Her mind was stopping the urge to kiss him right then and there. She was miserable but, Clef was enjoying every second.

* * *

The first moment he saw her that night, he was shocked. He knows that Umi was by far, the most beautiful out of the three. But, after he saw her, he thinks that Umi might be the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes upon. It took all the courage in his body to ask her to dance and he thought his heart would leap out of his chest in joy when she said yes. She was very light on her feet and he was glad that she was enjoying his company. But after he took her out to the garden, he was beginning to get a little nervous. He was alone with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He was about to start a conversation when something caught his eyes. He smiled.

"Look, Umi." He pointed to the white roses. When Umi saw that, she looked a little surprise. _Guess she didn't know that roses are also here in Cephiro. _He bent down and picked one up. He brushed some stray hairs out of her eyes. Her blue eyes were Umi's best point. He put the rose behind her ear and said lovingly, "I knew it. White roses do suit you, Umi." He saw that she was blushing a little and was looking down. He smiled and started caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Clef…I…" she started.

"Umi, I have something to tell you…." Clef put his hand down from her face and took her hand. Umi looked up and looked directly at his deep azure eyes. She blushed. She tried to hide it, of course. "What is it, Clef?"

"Umi, when you were about to leave after you defeated Debonair… you were saying something to me… you never completed it." He put her hand he was holding to his chest and put his free hand to caress her cheek again. He looked at her beautiful blue eyes. "I think I know what you were going to say. Or at least I think I have an idea of what you were going to say." Umi's eyes widened. _What… He knows?_ Clef put his thumb on Umi's lips. "And here's my answer."

Clef removed his thumb from Umi's slightly parted lips and gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever received. It started out as gentle as possible then it turned to a fiery battle of their tongues when Clef entered her mouth with his tongue. Both of Clef's hands were on both sides of Umi's head bringing her closer to him. Umi's hands were on Clef's chest. Both were blushing to the intimate kiss they were sharing. They were too caught up in their first kiss that they didn't notice someone watching them.

* * *

Ascot was tired. The brown haired girl he had danced with practically dragged him around the dance floor in a way that Ascot was sure wasn't a dance. She kept on twirling him so much that he got dizzy. He had barely escaped when he told her he was thirsty. He was now wandering around the gardens when he spotted hair the color of the sea. _Umi!_ Ascot ran towards her but, as he got nearer, he saw that she wasn't alone. She was with Clef. _Clef! What is he doing here?_

As he was about to intervene, Clef had kissed Umi. Ascot couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Clef and Umi are…_ He put his hand over his mouth as he watched his goddess kiss another man. And if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, he saw Clef put his tongue inside Umi's mouth. At the sudden entrance, Umi let out a small moan. Ascot thought he was about vomit. He turned away and ran. Tears appearing in the corners of his eyes. His mind kept on returning to the scene he just witnessed. _Umi… you couldn't have… please…tell me, I'm dreaming! Please…Umi…_ He ran, not once turning back.

* * *

-_Master Mage! -_ A voice inside Clef's mind rang. He immediately pulled back from the kiss. Umi looked up at him. "Clef?"

"Umi, its Lantis." Clef said while closing his eyes. Umi nodded understanding that the 2 men were having a telepathic conversation. _–What is it, Lantis?-_

_-I have sensed a dark presence in the castle, Guru. It is very similar to the one that has been covering Cephiro lately. –_

_- The dark presence? Are you sure, Lantis? –_

_-Yes, Guru. Hikaru also felt it. I am currently calling everyone to the throne room, Guru. You should hurry. –_

_-I understand.-_

_-Oh, and guru. I can sense Umi with you. Please bring her along.-_

_-Alright. We'll be right there.-_

Clef opened his eyes. Umi seeing he was finished asked, "Clef, what did Lantis say?"

Clef turned to Umi. He quickly grabbed her hand and said, "Lantis said that he and Hikaru sensed a dark presence in the castle. Everyone is gathering in the throne room. We must hurry."

Umi nodded. "I understand." Clef smirked. Umi could see a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Hold on tight, Umi." The said girl just gulped and closed her eyes. She could hear Clef's fingers making a snapping noise. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was now in the throne room with Presea, Ascot, Fuu, Ferio, Caldina and Lafarga. Ascot upon seeing her turned away. Umi saw Ascot's reaction, wondered why he looked as if he was about to cry. She was about to ask him what was wrong when Lantis and Hikaru burst in the room.

Caldina shouted at Lantis. "Lantis! Why did you summon us all here? I was doing something very important, you know!" she pouted. Fuu and Umi looked at Caldina and noticed that her lipstick was almost gone. When they looked at Lafarga who was beside her, they saw that Lafarga's lips had a pale red on it. They looked at how they were dressed. It was all messed up. Most of Caldina's hair was falling from her ponytail. Her bangles were also gone too. Her dress was also wrinkled as if it was dressed on her on a hurry. Lafarga, on the other hand was almost perfect except that his hair was loose and his armor was slightly tilting.

The two looked at each other and immediately blushed. Hikaru seeing her 2 best friends blushing looked at where they were staring and saw Caldina and Lafarga. She couldn't see what was wrong so she couldn't help wonder why they were crimson red. _I'll just ask them later._

"Caldina, calm down. I summoned you all here because Hikaru and I sensed a dark presence in the castle." Lantis said looking at the flaming Chizetan in front of him.

Everyone looked at Lantis as he said it. "You see everyone…." Hikaru started but, she didn't have to finish because the castle started shaking. They could hear the screams of the people in 'The Room'. All of them didn't know that this is the start of the hardest battle of their lives.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and flames are always appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: First Attack

Here's chapter 3! Remember what I said about the magic knight's armors in chapter 1? Well, they'll be wearing that now.

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this before. I do not own MKR in any way at all. D:

* * *

Chapter 3: First Attack

The castle was shaking furiously. Everyone in 'The Room' are panicking.

"What's happening?" Umi asked as she clutched on to Clef for dear life. Clef responded by putting his arm around Umi's waist and bringing her closer. The shaking subsided and Fuu asked if anyone was hurt. She blushed when she saw Umi's hand on Clef's chest clutching his robes there. Her head was buried in his chest. Clef's arm was pinned around Umi's waist while his other hand was resting on Umi's head. Hikaru saw Fuu blushing and turned to see what Fuu saw. The two looked absolutely adorable.

When Clef felt eyes on him, he looked up and saw the Magic Knights of Fire and Wind blushing at him. He looked down again and saw his arms around Umi and their close proximity. Clef slightly blushed. He withdrew his arm around Umi and looked away. "Um…Umi?"

Umi looked up and saw Clef's face. She just realized how close they are. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't notice at all!" Umi pulled away. "It's okay, I didn't notice as well." he smiled.

Wanting to change the subject Umi asked, "What was that shaking?"

The answer that she got was a scream. A soldier then burst in the rom. "Captain Lafarga, there are monsters attacking the palace!"

"What!" Lafarga hissed. He then turned to Lantis who nodded. They both went out of the room. "Caldina, we should go too!" Ascot said. Caldina nodded and they went out of the room. Ferio soon followed after kissing Fuu's forehead and saying 'I love you.' Fuu's heart ached a bit.

All that were left were the magic knights, Clef and Presea. "We should also go, Umi-chan, Fuu-chan!" Hikaru said to the two who nodded.

"But first, we need to have our armor." Fuu said mainly to Clef who nodded. He summoned his staff and raised it. The gem on it glowed. He said a few words that the girls didn't catch. The light grew brighter and Hikaru, Umi and Fuu were soon glowing their respective colors. Red, blue and green respectively.

As soon as the light disappeared, their armor took its place.

"What the? This isn't our…"Umi started.

"It's armor that your deities created and blessed. That's why it's different. Now, go! Everyone is waiting!" Clef ordered.

The girls were still confused but decided not to ask any more questions and left.

* * *

They went out the castle and stood on the entrance. What met them was a losing battle. The Cephrans were being pushed back and most of them were already deeply wounded. The monsters however, are increasing.

The monsters were huge and black in color. They looked like wolves and they were standing on their hind legs. Their teeth were showing and saliva was dripping from their mouths. Their howl pierced through the walls of the castle. Their eyes were red like the blood that surrounded their hands.

* * *

And to Umi, there was something in their eyes that made her shiver. It wasn't fear, no, she was sure of that. It was something else. Something…She was put out of her trance as Hikaru summoned her sword and went off to battle. Fuu did the same. And Umi soon followed.

Umi jumped and sliced a monster in half. As soon as she did the monster turned into a black light and vanished. Umi didn't have time to think about it as another monster approached her from the back. She turned and cutted off its head. The same thing happened with the monster as with the last one. She decided to ask Clef about it later and just fight now.

When she noticed that there were too many monsters, an idea struck her. She went nearer and nearer to the gates and soon enveloped herself within the monsters.

_Cutting them one by one will take too much time. So, what if I use…_She raised her hand and water shaped like a dragon went from her fingertips to the monsters around her. It seemed like the dragon was eating the monsters. The dragon defeated most of the monsters around her and Umi smiled seeing that the monsters decreased enormously._ But, I thought that I can only use my magic by saying its name and that it was a straight attack. So how did it swirl around me and how did I do it without saying the spell?_

* * *

Fuu, after defeating her 1st monster also wondered what happened to it. She had expected to see a body falling to the ground but, she saw a black light envelope the body and disappear. But that didn't distract her, she just kept on fighting. When she caught sight of Umi defeating most of the monsters with magic, she also thought the same thing as Umi. _How did she do that?_ She then remembered what Clef said.

'_It's armor that your deities created and blessed.'_

_Hmmm…So that's how it is…._Then, she had an idea. She raised her hand and it glowed a pale green. The injured soldiers' wounds glowed a pale green just like Fuu's hand. It then healed their wounds. The soldiers' energy was also recovered. It was like they haven't been to battle at all. They stood up and fought again grateful for the wind knight's magic. Fuu just like the soldiers wasn't tired at all. She raised her sword and defeated another monster. _I love this armor!_ Fuu smiled.

* * *

As Hikaru was a born swordsman, she didn't care what happened to the monsters. Although a part of her wanted to know how they disappeared like that. But whenever she tried to think, a new monster tries to attack her._ I'll just ask Clef later._

As she was about to take on a new monster, she was beaten to it by what seems like Umi's water dragon. She turned to where the water came from, but Umi was not there. She found her in front of her at some distance. _Eh? I thought Water Dragon only attacks what's in front of you._

She then, noticed the scratch on her shoulder glowing a pale green. Hikaru turned to see everyone's wounds healing. She searched for Fuu and found her hand raised glowing the same color as her wound. Her wound then healed itself and Fuu resumed fighting._ That's impossible! Fuu-chan should not be able to heal so many people! And if she did, she would probably collapse in exhaustion!_

Hikaru thought of how Umi and Fuu's magic drastically increased and decided to see if hers did._ Here goes nothing!_ She pointed her sword to the ground and buried it so that the gem on the tip of the blade was not seen. She closed her eyes focusing her magic on the gem underground. When she felt it was strong enough, she gripped the sword tightly and every monster on the palace grounds suddenly burst into flames. Umi, Fuu, Lantis, Lafarga, Ascot, Caldina, Presea, Ferio and Clef were startled. When they turned to Hikaru, they saw that strips of fire were surrounding her as if protecting her. They have never seen Hikaru's magic so strongly used before.

Hikaru opened her eyes causing the fires to cease. When she opened them, she saw that all the monsters have been defeated. She took her sword from the ground and summoned it back. Instead of it returning to her glove, it returned to her sun pendant. _Again, ask Clef._ Hikaru sighed. She was caught off guard as someone tightly hugged her from behind. She turned and saw Presea smiling widely at her.

"Hikaru, that was amazing! You defeated every monster out there!"

"Thanks, Presea. But I only did half of the work." She turned to Umi "If Umi-chan hadn't defeated half of the monsters" she then turned to Fuu "And if Fuu-chan hadn't healed everyone, I wouldn't have been able to do it." She smiled to her two best friends who smiled back. "And also, for Clef" she turned to Clef who looked surprised "If you hadn't given us this cool, new armor, I wouldn't have had enough magic."

"You're wrong, Magic Knight. That is not my armor." Clef smiled. Hikaru and Umi looked at each other who looked confused. "It is…" Clef started.

"Armor given to us by our deities, yes?" Fuu completed. Clef nodded, telling her that she was correct and asking her to continue. Fuu nodded.

She began, "When Clef-san gave us our armor, it was not his. This armor that we are wearing is given to Clef-san by our Rune Gods to give to us. It is also created by them. I think that the reason why we can use our magic whichever way we want without saying a spell is because of this. Plus the fact that it has been blessed, gives us an increase in our magic. Is that right, Clef-san?" Clef once again nodded.

"Eh? So, that's why…." Hikaru and Umi said at the same time.

"But, I'm amazed that you figured it all out, Fuu. Your wit always amazes me." Clef smiled softly at the said girl who blushed slightly at the compliment. Ferio scowled when he saw Fuu blushing.

* * *

"Go and tell everyone in the ball room to go home immediately. Even though Hikaru defeated the monsters, there may be some still left outside." Lafarga ordered a soldier. After he said this, the soldier quickly ran off to relay the message.

They were about to return to the castle to get some well earned rest when Umi spoke up. "Clef, I forgot to ask. But, how come the monsters disappear every time we defeat them?"

Everyone looked at Clef who sighed.

"Those monsters we fought are not really monsters. They are merely shadows of the heart." Seeing that no one understood him, he continued. "Those 'Monsters' are creatures created by using black magic by harnessing the hatred and anger from the summoner's heart."

"Wait, so you are saying that someone created those things to come and attack us?" Presea asked. Clef nodded. "I knew that there was a new enemy with a very powerful aura but to have that much hate in your heart to be able to summon that much monsters is beyond me!"

"Powerful aura? What are you talking about?" Umi asked. Everyone seemed to be quiet for a while. Ferio sighed. _Guess it's time to tell them._

Ferio explained, "For some time now, there has been a very powerful aura surrounding Cephiro." He smirked "It is so dark and powerful that even children can sense it!" he joked.

"Wait, 'for some time now'?" Fuu said. Her voice was almost rising. Everyone just simply nodded.

"Let me get this straight. There is a VERY powerful and VERY dark aura around Cephiro for who know how long…" Umi said trying to control her temper. "1 month." Caldina pointed out. Everyone glared at her. Caldina just shrugged.

"1…1 MONTH? And you didn't tell us anything about this?" Umi shouted.

"And you even had a ball when Cephiro might be under attack?" Hikaru said looking at Lantis angrily. "Is that the reason you summoned us, Lantis?"

Lantis just looked away. Hikaru immediately knew what Lantis's answer was.

"How could you hide something like this from us?" Fuu said biting her lip. She was trying very hard not to scream.

"Fuu, I can explain." Ferio said putting his hands on her shoulders. "I admit that we did summon you because of this strange aura that seemed to be getting stronger every day. But, after you arrived, the aura has gotten so weak that anyone could hardly feel it. So, I thought that in due time, it will just disappear."

Fuu looked up at Ferio. She could his sincerity in his amber eyes. "But, you should still had told us." Fuu said, her eyes getting a little misty. Ferio knew that she was about to cry. He embraced her and buried her head in his chest. "I'm sorry. I should have told you." He whispered. Everyone left leaving the lovers to themselves.

* * *

"Hikaru, wait." Lantis said following Hikaru closely. Hikari was right behind them.

"Stop following me, Lantis. I want to be alone." Hikaru said still walking, not even looking back.

"Please, Hikaru. Listen to me." He took hold of her arm and made her face him. What he saw made his heart break.

Hikaru was crying. She tried away her tears but, they just kept on coming. "Hikaru…" Lantis said, his hand still gripping Hikaru's arm.

"Just shut up, Lantis! Leave me alone!" She tried to pull away from Lantis's grip but, he was too strong for her. "I'm sorry, Hikaru."

Hikaru looked up at Lantis, confusion written in her eyes. "I didn't know that you would be taking it this hard."

Her confusion was replaced by rage and anger. "What did you expect? You hid the fact that Cephiro might be in danger from me!" Hikaru shouted.

"Hikaru, like Ferio said, the aura had gotten weaker and…" he never got to finish as Hikaru shouted at him once more. "You should have still told me!"

Her voice got lower, "Cephiro is like my second home. If I had a choice, I would like to stay here with everyone. That just shows how much I love it. The same goes to Umi-chan and Fuu-chan. And the fact that our 2nd home might be in danger and that you hid it from us….." she sobbed quietly.

Lantis didn't know that Hikaru loved Cephiro that much. He knew that she loved it but, never this much. He wiped away some of her tears with his thumb and gently kissed her.

Hikaru was surprised at first but slowly got kissed him back. When they parted, Lantis put his forehead against her and said, "I'm sorry. I should have never hidden it from you. Will you forgive me?"

Hikaru just nodded. He kissed her once more and gently picked her up. Hikaru was sobbing quietly in his chest as he slowly went towards her room.

Hikari was just watching quietly and followed them without making a sound.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU HIDE SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM US?" Umi screamed from the top of her lungs in Clef's study. Clef just simply put his hands over his ears to avoid being deaf.

"Hadn't Ferio already explained why we hid it?" Clef said while taking a book from one of the bookshelves.

"Yes, I know that and I can understand that from Ferio. But, you? You would send an entire army just to kill one monster attacking a village! You care too much about Cephiro to let this aura slide!"Umi said lowering her voice but, it was still loud enough to be considered a shout.

Clef glared at Umi and Umi glared at him. After a long glaring contest, Clef sighed. He put the book down on his desk and opened it, "Even if I explained it to you, you wouldn't understand. You are still a child. Now, if you don't mind, there is something I have to see concerning the monsters."

Clef was too busy looking over the pages to see Umi's pained expression. _A child…_ Umi clenched her fists and turned her back on him. She opened the door and left.

Hearing the door close, Clef looked up to the spot where Umi disappeared. _That's odd. I was expecting her to scream at me again. Oh well, at least now I have peace and quiet. _He thought. He put all of his attention to the book he was reading but, his mind kept on going back to Umi's odd behavior. _I'll just check up on her, later._

A gentle rain started pouring out side of Clef's window. _Rain? It was just a clear night some moments ago._ As he was thinking of this, the rain suddenly turned rather stronger. It seemed like a tsunami was hitting Cephiro. Lightning clashed outside. Thunder roared. Clef decided not to think of it and went back to his book.

* * *

Umi never went to her room. She was just sitting beside Clef's study door. Her legs were pulled up to her chest. Her arms were crossed at her knees and her head buried in her arms.

Her tears were slowly covering her entire face. She couldn't stop them at all. _A child… So that's what he thinks of me? Then, the kiss in the garden… that was just him pitying me? And here I thought he actually felt the same way… I was so wrong…_

She felt another wave of tears coming as the rain got stronger and another lightning bolt thundered. Clef got up and decided to go to bed. The lightning and thunder were too loud for him to concentrate As he opened the door and turned to his hallway, what he saw wasn't what he was expecting. _Umi?_

Upon hearing the door open, she saw Clef standing and looking at her.

Clef couldn't believe it. Umi's face was drenched in tears. _How long has she been crying? _Clef Looked back at his window. Another lightning bolt clashed. He quickly turned his head back to Umi who was still crying and looking at him with her misty, red eyes. _Could it be…? A storm was raining above Cephiro because Umi had been crying? To conjure up such a strong storm, she must have been crying pretty badly. What happened to her when she left my study?_

The thought that he was what the one that made her cry never crossed his mind. He slowly reached out his hand to touch her when Umi bolted up. She turned her back on him and started running away from him. "Wait, Umi!" Clef shouted. _What's wrong with her?_

Umi never looked back at him. All that was in her mind was the fact that he saw her cry. _How am I supposed to see him now? He knows that I've been crying!_

She ran and ran till she reached her room. She closed the door hard and throwed herself to her bed. She cried all the tears that were inside of her. After hours of crying, her eyes had turned red. She was still sobbing a little when she fell into a deep sleep. Her final thoughts were towards the lavender haired mage. _How could you, Clef? I hate you…_

* * *

"I can feel it! Power is urging inside of me!" a dark blue haired, almost the color black, girl laughed. A blue light was all around her. Her long pony tail swaying above her as if there was no gravity. Her hair was so long that even thought it was in a high pony, it still reached her ankles. She was the tallest of the 3. She was wearing a black bodysuit. And her eyes were the color of the sea.

"This is so unfair. We only got a small power up and Aqua's still getting stronger!" a bright blonde haired girl with a bob with hair that was short on the back and slightly longer on the front. Her bangs were slightly triangular on the front. Her emerald eyes gleamed as she stared at her blue haired friend. She was also wearing a black bodysuit. She was slightly shorter than Aqua.

"That just means that her counterpart is being filled with negative emotions. This is something to celebrate. Don't you agree, Aira?" a long and unruly pink haired girl said. She eyes the color of blood. She was slim and she had golden pins on her head. She was also wearing a black bodysuit. She was the same height of Aira.

"I suppose. But, how come our counterparts aren't being filled with so much negative emotions like Aqua's?" she turned to the pink haired girl.

"Patience, Aira." She turned towards the castle. "We just need to push it a little farther. We just need to make them confused, that's all. And I know just how to do it." She smirked. Her red eyes filled with excitement as she stared towards the castle.

"Good. I want another power up." Aqua said. The blue light surrounding her was gone.

"You are too greedy, Aqua. But, I do want to get this plan started already." Aira turned towards the castle. "Nova…"

* * *

That's it for chapter 3! Some dead characters' coming back to life next chapter. Can you guess who? I'll not give any spoilers to who it is, but one of the characters will have a drastic effect on the girls especially Fuu. And another one well, if I tell you, you'll immediately guess who it is. Remember, review please and Flames are also appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4: Revival

Here is chapter 4! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own MKR. Although I wish I own Clef or maybe Umi.

* * *

Chapter4: Revival

* * *

The next morning, everything seemed to be fine. Hikaru and Fuu had already forgiven everyone for keeping the powerful aura a secret. Even Umi forgave everyone. But, there was something in her that seemed awfully wrong.

She looked fine but her eyes were red and she had dark bags under her eyes. It was clear that the girl had been crying and stayed up late because of it. The only question in everyone's mind was why?

The door opened and the master mage entered. Umi's heart raced and she blushed. Ascot seeing her reaction looked away.

Clef greeted everyone and sat down. Clef yawned. "Didn't sleep well, Clef?" Presea asked. He just nodded. _I can't tell her that I stayed up late trying to figure out what was wrong with Umi. Not to mention, the storm lasted till sun break. Umi must have been crying all night._

He looked at Umi who averted her gaze. Even though Umi was looking away, he could see the red in her eyes and the bags under it. His assumption was correct.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Clef kept on staring at Umi who had a sudden interest in her plate. Ascot was glaring at Clef because after the scene in the garden, he started hating him because he stole his goddess away from him. Presea kept on looking back and forth from Clef to Umi trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Hikaru spoke up not noticing the tense atmosphere, "Umi, didn't you sleep well last night? You have bags under your eyes? And have you been crying? Your eyes are red."

Umi's tired eyes widened. Fuu slapped herself in the forehead. _Hikaru-san… _

"I…" Umi couldn't answer. She can't possibly tell her that she was crying because of _him._ If she did, Hikaru would probably kill him. She gulped and tried to find an answer that will satisfy her. Hikaru wondered why Umi was not answering her. "Umi-chan?" her voice was obviously worried. Umi got 'The Feeling' again.

Umi looked at Hikaru and tried to smile as best as she can and said, "I'm fine, Hikaru. I just had a nightmare last night. When I woke up, I was crying. It was kind of hard to fall asleep because of it."

Hikaru knew that she was lying. Her smile was her Not-make-anyone-worry smile. She knew that there was something wrong but, she just smiled and pretended not to know better. "I'm glad you're fine. I really thought that you had been crying." Fuu immediately knew that Hikaru knew that Umi was lying.

Umi let out a small chuckle. Everyone seemed to have bought it except for the other 2 knights, Clef, Ascot and Presea.

They were about to eat when suddenly the castle started shaking again. "What's going on? Is it another attack?" Hikaru asked.

The shaking subsided. Everyone looked at each other to make sure everyone was alright. Just then, all of them sensed something rather powerful in the castle garden.

They immediately ran towards it.

* * *

When they got there, they were greeted with 2 huge orbs of light. Everyone took their weapons, getting ready to whatever was gonna come out.

The orbs then glowed. 1 of the orbs began to take a shape. A human shape. The orb glowed so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. When they opened their eyes, they were met with a surprising sight.

There was a girl sitting down where the orb had been. Her hair glowed like the sun and it flowed all over her back. She was wearing a white dress with puffed sleeves and it had a red strap that ran through the length of the dress. When she opened her eyes, it revealed a very beautiful color of green. Nobody had to ask who it was, since everyone already knew who it was. It was the pillar before Hikaru.

"Emeraude, my sister…"Ferio said wide eyed at the girl before him. He was so shocked that he dropped his sword. "Ferio…" Emeraude said before she closed her eyes and was about to fall to the grass. Ferio caught her just in time. He embraced her tight, running his hand through her hair trying to see if they were real.

The other orb glowed and took a human shape. It glowed bright again and everyone covered their eyes once more. They had thought it might be Zagato since Emeraude was here but they were wrong. Hikaru and Lantis's eyes widened when they realized who it was.

It was a man. He had dirty blond hair and was wearing a black turtle neck. He was also wearing black pants. He had white boots on. He opened his eyes revealing gray eyes. It was Eagle Vision.

Hikaru had tears running down her face. Her hands were covering her mouth as she unsummoned her sword and stared in shock. Eagle, as well, fell in unconsciousness. Lantis caught him. He was staring wide eyed at his best friend who was supposed to be dead.

* * *

Ferio sat in a chair beside his sister, grasping her hand as if he was scared that she would disappear. Fuu watched behind the door giving the siblings their time. She seemed satisfied so she smiled and left.

She went to the room where Eagle is staying. She saw Umi peeping through the door. _Guess she's the same as me._ She thought.

Umi saw her coming and smiled. She gave her enough space to peep too. Fuu saw Hikaru sitting beside the bed. Her hands were clenched in her lap. Lantis was beside her, his hand on her shoulder comforting her. His eyes were fixed on his best friend's face.

Umi made a sign saying that they should go. Fuu nodded.

When they were gone, Hikaru spoke up. "Lantis, how do you think Eagle is here right now?"

"I don't know, Hikaru."

Hikaru closed her eyes and sighed. "Do you want to go to Umi now, Hikaru?" Lantis asked.

Hikaru's eyes bolted open and she looked at Lantis. Lantis smiled. "You didn't think I wouldn't notice her lie this morning?"

Hikaru looked at Eagle and back on Lantis. "But, Eagle…"

"I can watch over him, Hikaru. I'll just tell you when he wakes up so go. Go to Umi." He looked at the door and back to her. Hikaru nodded and left. Lantis smiled at her retreating back. He looked at Eagle and narrowed his eyes. "Now, how, in Cephiro, did you get here, Eagle?"

"Is that something you should ask your best friend who supposedly died?" Eagle said opening one eye. He sat up on the bed and looked at Lantis.

"How did you know I was awake?" he said looking at the swordsman towering him.

"I noticed your breathing changed."

Eagle smirked. "I guess I am not really that good of an actor, huh, Lantis?"

"You still haven't answered my question. How did you get here?"

"I don't know." Eagle said scratching his head and closing his eyes trying to remember. "The last thing I remember was Debonair and my mecha exploding." He opened his eyes and looked at Lantis again. "I really thought I had died."

While Eagle was still trying to remember, Lantis was thinking. _Could he be an impostor? An illusion made by the enemy? But, what would they achieve if Eagle and Emeraude were revived?_

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Eagle staring at him with sad eyes. He looked at his hands and said, "You're probably wishing that Zagato was revived instead of me right?"

Lantis looked back at Eagle who smiled kindly at him. "What would make you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, he is your brother." He smirked.

Lantis just looked at him. "And another thing, if I am here," his smirk disappearing replaced by seriousness in his eyes and voice. "I could steal Hikaru away from you."

Lantis's eyes widened at his seriousness. Lantis turned his back and went towards the door. Eagle's eyes never left him. He put his hand on the knob and tilted his head so as to have a final glance at his 'Friend'. "We'll see you try."

Eagle just smiled as Lantis left the room.

"Indeed, I shall..." Eagle silently added. His eyes glowing a light red as he smiled.

* * *

"This is so weird, you know." Umi said. They were walking aimlessly in the halls after their little peeping session.

"What's weird?" Fuu asked.

"You know, Emeraude and Eagle coming back to life. Like Presea."

"Oh, that. I admit it is a bit odd. But," Fuu smiled. Umi turned to look at her. Fuu looked at Umi's blue eyes and said, "Seeing Emeraude-san alive makes me really…happy…" She said her last word quietly and looked down.

Umi nodded. She knew where her friend is getting at. For all this time, the 3 girls carried the burden of having killed Princess Emeraude. They might not show it but, they still felt guilty for killing her even though it was her wish. It was hard for all of them but, it must have been harder on Fuu.

Fuu was in love with Ferio, the brother of the woman she killed. She was always saddened by this fact and she had held the burden all by herself. But now, seeing her alive, the burden just seemed to go away.

Umi smiled. She was glad to know that some of her friend's troubles are gone.

* * *

"This is IMPOSSIBLE! Once a person's life is lost, it could never return! This is so impossible!" Clef shouted pacing around the throne room. Sierra was clenching her fists, an angry vein popping in her head because Clef had been pacing saying 'impossible this' and 'impossible that' the whole time.

"Clef, I understand what the problem is but, nothing will be solved unless you CALM DOWN!" Sierra shouted unable to keep her temper. Sierra clapped her hands over her mouth. Clef stared at her surprised. She never raised her voice at him.

Sierra backed away a little afraid of Clef hitting her in the head. Instead of him shouting at him, he laughed. It started out as a chuckle till it reached the point of laughing uncontrollably.

Sierra blushed seeing the mage laugh since it was a rare sight. Neither of them notices a dark presence enter the room.

_We'll see how long you can keep laughing. _A girl with blue hair laughed. Her hands grasped Sierra's neck as she entered her slowly. Sierra felt the intrusion but couldn't do anything about it because after a split second, she and the intruder were one. Sierra's eyes glowed a dark blue light before it vanished to her original color.

"Clef." The possessed Sierra said with an eerie voice. Clef, still laughing slightly and looked up just in time for Sierra to drape her arms around Clef and crash her lips into him.

Clef's eyes widened. He tried to pull away but, the extra strength Aqua gave Sierra was huge and he couldn't do a thing. When he looked up, he saw something terrifying.

Umi was in the doorway with Fuu, tears rolling down her face. Her hands were covering her mouth in shock. Umi backed away from her spot and ran. "Umi-san, wait!" Fuu shouted.

Clef, feeling Sierra's hold lighten, with all the strength he had pushed Sierra off of him. "Umi!"He ran towards the doorway to be stopped by Fuu.

"Fuu, what are you doing?" Clef demanded.

"I'm sorry, Clef-san. But, don't you think you have already caused Umi-san enough pain?" Fuu said looking out the window.

Clef was shocked hearing Fuu's words. He looked out the window to see a heavy rain pouring. Fuu turned her back and said, hate evident in her voice. "Be grateful, Clef-san"

Clef turned towards Fuu. He had never heard Fuu speak like that to anyone. "Be grateful that you are the master mage and that Cephiro needs you. If not, I would have killed you right here for making one of my best friends cry." With that, she ran after her crying friend, leaving a shocked Clef and a possessed Sierra.

* * *

After a few moments of silence, Clef turned angrily at Sierra and shouted, "What do you think you were doing?"

He turned just in time to see a dark shadow with blue eyes come out of Sierra. She fell to the floor unconscious. Clef positioned his staff for an attack when he heard the shadow laugh.

"_Now how, I wonder, are you going to fix this mess, Clef?"_ The voice shocked him as it sounded almost like Umi's voice. "_If you go after Umi then people will get hurt." _Clef narrowed his eyes.

"I know of Ascot's love for Umi, if that's what you're saying." Clef said taking a step forward.

"_Oh, but he's not the only one who will get hurt." _The voice said looking at Sierra's body with its blue eyes the same color as Umi's. Clef looked at Sierra's body, unsure of whom the shadow was talking about. The shadow seeing his confusion, laughed. "_I'm talking about Sierra, you idiot!"_

Clef turned his gaze towards the shadow once more. _"Don't tell you didn't notice about this girl's love for you this whole time? You also didn't notice her twin sister's love for you, did you?"_

"Presea?" Clef asked. The shadow laughed. "_Bingo!"_

Clef looked down trying to ingest the information that the shadow just told him. Aqua noticing his confusion, left without a trace.

"Ah...Wait!" Clef said but, the shadow was long gone. He turned towards Sierra. _Sierra and Presea were in love with me?_

* * *

Umi opened the doors of her room and closed it with a loud _SLAM!_ She threw herself on her bed and cried her eyes out. She hugged her pillows tight. There was a loud knock on her door and she heard Fuu's voice, "Umi-san, please open the door!"

Umi just kept on crying. Fuu turned the knob, surprised seeing it was open, stepped in. She saw Umi's body sprawled out on her bed. Her hair was all over the bed. She could hear her sobs. She closed the door and sat on the bed.

"Umi-san…"

She sobbed in the pillow she was hugging. It was obvious to Fuu that her heart was broken. She sighed and said, "Clef did something to you didn't he?"

At the sound of his name, Umi looked up at her friend who was smiling. Umi looked down again and explained, "I just don't understand why he's doing this to me, Fuu." As she said this, a thunder roared.

"Doing what?" Fuu asked. Umi then explained everything. From their passionate French kiss in the garden ending with what they saw in the throne room, all the while crying.

"So that's why there was a storm last night."

"What does the storm have to do with me?"

"You were wearing your armor when you were crying, am I right?" Umi nodded. "I have already said about our new powers concerning our armor right? So when you were crying, your powers activated sensing your sadness, causing the storm. You must have been crying pretty badly since the storm looked like it could send the castle flying. And look outside." Umi looked and saw a storm forming.

Umi just looked at her acknowledging what she just said. She buried her head in her pillow once more crying. Fuu just simply patted her back while she cried. The sky crying with her. Neither noticed their red haired friend eavesdropping on their conversation.

* * *

Hikaru left with the conversation she just heard repeating itself in her mind. _The storm was caused by Umi-chan. It was pretty strong… So, Umi-chan was crying as hard as the storm. She was crying because of…_ Her thoughts were cut when knew just who to kill for making her friend cry like that. She ran in search for the master mage.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the dining hall for lunch. The magic knights and Sierra were missing. Just then, Hikaru burst into the room holding her sword with her. Her eyes rested upon the master mage who just looked confused as to why she was glaring at him like that. She raised her sword and brought it down causing a fireball directed at the guru.

He quickly conjured a protective barrier but he didn't expect their new powers to be so strong as the barrier broke even though it stopped the attack. "What in the pillar's name are you doing, Hikaru?" Clef asked.

Hikaru didn't answer. She leaped and brought the sword down on Clef's head. Clef jumped backwards avoiding the sword wrapped in flames. Everyone on the table went on to the side watching as the fire knight attacked Clef.

"Hikaru, stop this!" Caldina said. Hikaru stopped and looked at Caldina. She went to her and put her forehead against hers. A red light surrounded the spot where their foreheads are touching.

Caldina's eyes widened as Hikaru pulled back and raised her sword ready for another attack. Caldina went back and took Lafarga's sword. Lafarga tried protesting but Caldina glared at him so hard, he closed his mouth shut. She stood beside Hikaru and raised Lafarga's sword.

Clef couldn't understand why Caldina joined Hikaru. "Caldina, what are you doing?"

"Getting revenge!" Caldina said as she leapt forward and tried to cut Clef in half. He managed to jump back and dodge. As he did so, Hikaru sent a fireball to where he was standing. Clef countered it with a water wave.

He turned to Caldina who was getting ready for another attack and said, "Paralyze!" Caldina noticed that she was frozen to the spot and couldn't move. The sword was raised above her head and her legs were spread.

Clef then turned to Hikaru and said, "Ice Cage!" A cage made out of ice appeared around Hikaru trapping her. She tried to cut the cage but it was too strong. When she tried to use her flames, the fire wouldn't come out.

"What?" Hikaru asked confused.

"This is a cage made out of ice. The temperature inside it is below the temperature a normal person could survive. You should be frozen to death by now."

"Clef!" Lantis shouted.

"Do not worry, Lantis. Hikaru's element is fire, that's why she can't feel a thing. But, your fires are useless since it is too cold for them." He smirked.

Hikaru glared at him. "Now, would you mind telling me why you just tried to kill me?"

"Don't act as if you don't know!" Hikaru spat.

"No, no I don't know. I don't seem to remember doing something worthy of being killed."

"Don't play dumb! Because of what you, she…she's…" Clef looked at Caldina as her eyes started to get misty. Caldina glared at him as tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. "How could you lie to her? You and Sierra both!" she shouted.

At the mention of Sierra's name, Clef immediately knew the reason they were attacking him. Clef looked down, pain evident in his eyes. "She's that bad, then?" Clef asked already knowing the answer as the rain poured heavily over Cephiro.

Hikaru shouted, "If you know, then don't ask!"

Clef look saddened. Everyone else in the room except for Caldina had no idea what was going on. Ascot just glared at Clef. _They better not be talking about, Umi. If Clef hurt Umi in any way, for the love of all that is kind and good, I swear that I will kill him._

"Clef, release Hikaru immediately! What the hell are you arguing about anyway?" Lantis demanded. He was angry by the fact that the mage would use such a dangerous technique towards Hikaru.

Just then, everyone heard a scream. It was Umi's voice.

"UMI!" Clef and Ascot shouted at the same time.

"Umi-chan!" Hikaru shouted from inside the cage.

* * *

"Fuu..." Umi said. She was lying against the wall. She was covered in winds which restricted her from moving. She could see their attacker holding Fuu by the neck.

Fuu had blood coming from her mouth. She was covered in scratches and bruises. She opened her eyes slowly. She spoke in a voice that seemed like it hadn't been used for over a thousand years. She looked at her attacker with wet eyes.

"Why….._Emeraude….?"_

* * *

That's all for chapter 4! Remember to review and flames are always welcome! To anyone who guessed right, congrats!


	5. Chapter 5: Your Happiness

Here's chapter 5! This chapter will be on Fuu and Ferio! There is a scene that you might recognize if you watch/read Fairy Tail.

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR. TT_TT

* * *

Chapter 5: Your Happiness

Fuu's hands were clutching on to Emeraude's small wrist. If she would let go, she would be strangled. Her feet were kicking wildly as she tried to get loose from the small girl's grip. She coughed up blood on to Emeraude's hands. Emeraude just smiled. Her smile was not her usual kind and gentle smile. It was full of hate, rage and anger that it sent shivers down Fuu's spine.

Emeraude enjoyed the look on Fuu's eyes. It was full of fear. Her blood was on her hand, her dress and her hair. The blood from her hand dripped to the floor as they were a few feet above ground. Emeraude looked into Fuu's eyes and chuckled, then laughed.

"How helpless you look right now, Magic Knight!" Emeraude's voice rang in Fuu's head. She knew she was scared, but she definitely cannot let Emeraude know that. But, with what Emeraude said, she knew she was failing miserably.

Fuu tried to say something but the only thing that came out was more blood as Emeraude's grip tightened.

"Hmmm? Do you want to say something, _Fuu-chan_?" Emeraude smiled kindly. Her eyes were closed as her head was tilted slightly. She said her name rather cutely. Even her posture was cute. That look would definitely pass her off as an innocent child and Fuu would swoon over her. If only they weren't in that current situation where the '_innocent child'_ was trying to kill Fuu.

She straightened her head and opened her green eyes. Her cute smile turned into that of a person with a lust for blood.

She brought her face nearer to Fuu's so that their noses would just be a few inches apart.

Emeraude again tightened her grip on Fuu's neck making her cough blood on her face. She licked the blood around her lips. Fuu shivered.

She couldn't do anything to her attacker even though she had enough power to push her off and help Umi. The woman in front of her right now, is her lover's sister. She had already killed her once and saw Ferio's misery because of it. She doesn't want to make Ferio sad again.

* * *

*_Flashback*_

_Ferio was standing outside the room Emeraude was in. He would always raise his arm to the knob and put it back down once more. This cycle kept on for some minutes. Fuu, who was watching him behind a pillar, sighed._

_She slowly approached the boy quietly and said, "If you want to go in, just go in."_

_Ferio jumped a little and turned back to see Fuu beaming behind him. "Fuu…"_

_He turned his gaze towards the door once more. "I just… don't know what to say to her." Ferio said._

_Fuu looked at Ferio's back sadly. She could understand Ferio's troubles. I mean who wouldn't feel that way when your sister who is supposedly dead who was killed by your lover suddenly returned. They didn't even have closure._

_Fuu kindly smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. She put herself between Ferio and the door and smiled her best smile._

"_Ferio, right now your sister who is supposed to be dead, is in there. I don't know whether she's awake or not. I also don't know how she came back. But, there is one thing I do know." She took his hand and held it between hers and put it close to her chest. "She needs someone to be there waiting for her."_

_Ferio eyes widened a little. He knew she was right. It didn't matter how his sister got there, all that mattered was that she WAS there. And she needed someone there waiting for her._

_Ferio looked at the door, his eyes full of determination. He turned at Fuu and smiled. At that time, Fuu had let his hand go. Ferio put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. He looked her in the eye and thanked her._

_He went towards the door and put his hand on the knob. Before he opened the door, he turned to Fuu and said, "You know, my sister will really like the fact that I have such a kind lover." He smirked and went in. He didn't notice Fuu shrug._

Lover_… Fuu thought. She opened the door slightly and peeped in._ _Ferio was sitting in a chair beside his sister, grasping her hand as if he was scared that she would disappear. Fuu watched behind the door giving the siblings their time. She seemed satisfied so she smiled and left._

*_End of Flashback*_

_

* * *

Ferio…_ Fuu remembered his eyes. The sadness was evident in them when he told her that Emeraude was his sister. There was sadness and agony but there was no hate or anger in them towards her.

It was unreal to Fuu how a person could easily forgive someone who killed their sibling. He was kind. That was the only explanation.

She had already given this kind person grief by killing his sister. And she's not doing it again. She will never make his amber eyes be filled with grief and agony ever again. She will never hurt anyone he loves again. Even if she had to let Emeraude kill her.

Tears started flowing out of Fuu's eyes as Emeraude's grip tightened so much, she couldn't breathe properly. She was also losing strength to hold on.

Fuu's hands were losing their grip on Emeraude's wrist. _This is it… I'm going to die…_ She thought as her hands fell to her sides.

Umi watched as Fuu's hands fell. _Fuu!_ She screamed in her mind. Fuu was being strangled.

Umi tried to free herself from the wind that was pushing her to the wall. It felt like she was being squished between the wall and the wind.

She watched as Fuu's breathing came only as gasps. Her eyes slowly closing. _Fuu! Why aren't you fighting back?_ Umi thought as tears were welling in her eyes. She was about to see one of her best friends die. _No!_

-_Magic Knight-_

Fuu's eyes widened a little as she recognized her deity's voice.

-_Windam…-_

_-Why aren't thou resisting?-_

_-I can't.-_

_-Why?-_

_-Emeraude is Ferio's sister. I cannot let him watch his sister die again. I won't let him suffer.-_

_-And thou think if thou die, he won't suffer?-_

_-I…- _Fuu gasped as she found herself floating above a funeral. The rain was pouring heavy. There were daisies everywhere. A bird was on top of the gravestone. She could see a lot of people in front of the grave.

She could see Umi and Hikaru in the front. They were in black. They were crying in front of the gravestone. -_Umi is crying… That would explain the storm. But, whose grave is this?-_

She saw Ferio stand beside her best friends putting a daisy on the gravestone. He stood up and faced the crowd.

She could see everyone she ever met in Cephiro. Even those from Autozam, Chizeta and Fahren. She could also see Emeraude crying. Eagle was beside Lantis on the side.

Ferio said loudly, "Everyone present here! Cephrans, those from Autozam, Chizeta and Fahren! We are here to bid our farewell to one of the heroes of Cephiro. The legendary Magic Knight of Wind, Hououji Fuu!"

_-Eh? -_ Fuu's eyes widened. -_This is my funeral? That means I'm… dead?-_

Fuu clapped her hands over her mouth. Every female, child and Ascot was crying. She could see Ferio's eyes welling in tears. He let them fall freely. Umi and Hikaru's cries were the loudest. Hikaru was shouting, "Why! Why did you have to leave us, Fuu-chan! WHY!" She pounded on the gravestone.

Umi was trying calm her down as she kept on pounding. "Fuu… Why did you have to die?" Umi cried.

_-No! This can't be… Umi-san…Hikaru-san…Ferio… Why are you crying? I knew Hikaru-san would be sad but Umi-san was there so I did not have to worry! I did this so that Ferio won't have to suffer!- _

Her hands were on the sides of her head. Her knees were pulled up to her chest. Tears were drenching her face. -_This wasn't why I died! Windam, why are you showing me this!-_

-_Do thou understand now?-_

Fuu jerked her head up. _–Windam! I don't understand what?-_

_-Look at thou loved ones. Do they look they happy?-_

_-No… not one bit….-_

_-This is what will happen when thou die. And this is what will happen when thou disappear.-_

Fuu looked in shock as she was floating above a barren wasteland. There was nothing. No life, none at all. It was just rocks and a dark sky. Even though it wasn't raining, thunder and lightning fell.

-_Where am I?-_

-_Thou are in Cephiro-_ Fuu's eyes widened. This couldn't be Cephiro. Fuu looked around more and saw the ocean. It wasn't the calm and serene ocean she knew. It was black in color and the waves were harsh. She could see smoke in a distance. The lava was coming out of the volcano's mouth. The ash was adding to the blackness of the sky. It wasn't the majestic volcano she remembers.

She turned to where the floating mountain used to be. It wasn't there. When she looked down she could see a huge pile of rock. Fuu gasped as realization hit her. That huge pile of rock was THE floating mountain.

She looked around in shock as she remembered. –_Windam! Where are the others?-_

_-They are dead, Fuu.-_

Fuu's heart ached. They were… all…. Dead? Tears started rolling down her cheeks again.

-_No… No…No!-_

_-Do thou now see? If thou die, all this, will come true.-_

_-Yes, Windam. I do see. I will never let this happen. -_ Her eyes shone with determination. She clenched her fists in her side. –_I will live and protect Cephiro. I will not let my friends die when I can help it.-_

_-Even though that means killing thou lover's sister?-_

Fuu's heart sank. She then remembered her surroundings. This version of Cephiro. Her friend's fate if she doesn't live. She gulped. –_Even if it means I have to kill Emeraude once more.-_

_-Very well. Good luck, Fuu.-_

_-Thank you, Windam-_

_-It is thy duty, Magic Knight. Remember, if thou ever need thee, just say thy name.-_

Fuu nodded. _Thank you, Windam…_

* * *

When Fuu opened her eyes, she was face to face with Emeraude. With all the remaining strength she had, she raised her hand to Emeraude's chest and the other on her wrist. She pulled herself up, trying to breathe a little better.

Emeraude noticing her sudden movements, laughed and said, "And what do you think you're doing? Have you forgotten that I'm Ferio's sister? If you kill me, the prince might hate you."

Fuu smirked. "So what? I have a duty towards Cephiro and I will fulfill it. Even if I have to kill you!"

Emeraude's eyes widen as wind formed on Fuu's hand. The force was too strong, she lost her grip on Fuu and she flew right into the wall. Fuu dropped on the ground with a small thud. She turned her head towards Umi and the wind surrounding her disappeared. Umi fell on the floor on her knees.

"Thanks, Fuu." Umi smiled at her friend who smiled back. They both turned towards Emeraude with their swords ready to attack.

Emeraude slowly stood up with her hand on the wall. The impact was too strong for a small body like hers. Her hair was in disarray and was covering her eyes as she was looking down. When she jerked her head up, her eyes were glowing a pale green and were full of hate and revenge as blood slowly dripped out of her mouth.

The girls backed away a little as a dark aura slowly came out of Emeraude. It was so dark that it sent chills down the girls spine. Umi gulped at the overwhelming ferocity Emeraude was emitting. Fuu just stood there staring into Emeraude's cold eyes, looking for any sign of the old and kind Emeraude she remembered.

Emeraude stared at them and gritted her teeth. "You'll pay for that, Fuu. Dearly!" Emeraude shouted as her hair flew around her as if there was no gravity. Her dress flowing over her legs as she slowly rose off the ground. Her eyes were fully consumed by a dark green light. Her whole body was slowly being surrounded by a dark light.

The girls froze at the spot. There was too much hate coming from Emeraude. So much that it even surpassed Debonair.

Before they realized it a dark light surrounded them and they were being pulled off the ground. The girls tried to resist the force moving them but, it was too strong. They couldn't move.

Just then, Emeraude raised her hand towards Umi and a black lightning appeared out of her hands and hit her. She screamed in pain.

"Umi-san!" Fuu shouted as she tried to move to help her friend but she couldn't. All she could do was watch as her friend screamed and shouted.

"Can you imagine her pain right now, Fuu?" Emeraude said with a completely different voice.

Fuu turned her head at her confused at what she's implying. "Since you're the smart one of the three, you should know how electricity affects water, right?" Emeraude said with a smirk.

Fuu widened her eyes and turned back at Umi who was now coughing up blood and had cuts and bruises all over her body. Because of their armor, the knights had become one with their elements. Hikaru could freely control fire; Fuu could tame the winds and Umi could summon her water any time. And as such if Umi became one with water then if electricity would hit her…

"UMI-SAN!" Fuu jerked her head towards Emeraude and shouted, "Why are you doing this?" Tears falling on her face.

"Why you ask? Because I want to see you SUFFER!" She said as darker and stronger lightning came out of her hand. Umi screamed louder, tears flowing out of her eyes. "No! No! STOP!" Fuu shouted as Umi's screams rang through the room.

The door burst open and Hikaru raised her sword towards Emeraude cutting the lower part of her dress. Emeraude jumped back dodging the sword. As she did so, her hold on Umi and Fuu was lost and they both dropped on the ground with a thud.

Fuu sat up and immediately ran towards Umi who was now a bit black. Some electric shocks still coursed through her. She was breathing quick and ragged breaths as tears still flowed out of her eyes. She looked terrible. Anyone would have died from that attack; it was a miracle she survived.

Fuu cried and covered her mouth with her hands. "Umi-san, I'm sorry…"

Umi tried to smile and said softly, "No biggie… Just as long as you heal me…"

Fuu nodded and raised her hands towards Umi, not touching her afraid it might hurt her. Umi glowed pale green and most of her wounds healed.

They didn't notice everyone else entering the room.

Ferio's eyes widened as he saw Umi and Fuu's condition. Umi was burnt to a crisp and Fuu had hand marks on her neck. He turned to see the one who attacked his loved one and got the shock of his life. It was Emeraude, his _sister._

"Emeraude…why…?" He stammered as he processed the fact that his sister had attacked his lover and his friend almost killing them both.

Emeraude looked down at the fire knight who still had her sword raised at her, eyeing her carefully. Confusion was clearly written in her eyes.

"_Tch._ More interference." She said angrily looking at all the faces of the newcomers. Their faces were mostly of confusion especially Ferio but, there were 2 particular people whose eyes were full of rage and hate.

* * *

Clef clutched his staff tightly, blood flowing down its length. Umi was hurt. _Badly._

She was literally burnt to a crisp. She was _dying!_ Fuu was beside her trying her best to heal her. Caldina was also there sobbing, shocked at her favorite knight's condition.

He turned to Emeraude with the goal of making her suffer for what she has done. He didn't care that she used to be his friend. That didn't matter. All that mattered is that she hurt Umi and that she was going to pay.

Ascot almost vomited at the sight of Umi. He couldn't believe that the strong water knight could become to this. She was a pale black. Her hair lost its light, sheen and smoothness. It was disarray and was puffy and curly, what you'd expect when you've been electrocuted. Blood was dripping down her mouth and she was covered in bruises which were still bleeding.

He clenched his fist so tight, his knuckles turned white. He was never really that close to Emeraude so killing her would definitely not be a problem.

* * *

As soon as Emeraude scanned every face present she raised her hands above her head. Hikaru and the others prepared themselves for an attack except Ferio who was frozen on the spot. "Oh well, might as well kill you all together." Emeraude snickered.

She closed her eyes as a ball of black light formed between her hands. It grew bigger and bigger as darkness once again consumed her. Her hair flew wild again.

Everyone backed away a little, afraid of what the ball could do.

Fuu, who was still busy fixing Umi, heard Windam's voice once more. –_Fuu-_

_-Windam!-_

_-Fuu, thou have to stop that girl from using that ball.-_

Fuu turned her head to Emeraude. –_But, Windam. I have to heal Umi-san first.-_

_-Fuu, thou are the only one who can stop it. If it is used, everyone that thou love will be killed.-_

Fuu's eyes widened as she stared at the ball forming in Emeraude's hands. –_Is it that powerful?-_

_-Yes. And thou are the only one who can stop it.-_

_-Why me?-_

_-Thou are her weak point. The Magic Knight of Fire cannot beat her. Only you.-_

_-But, I don't…-_

_-Magic Knight, thou must hurry. The ball is almost at its peak.-_

"Caldina-san, please watch over Umi-san." Fuu whispered to Caldina who was still sobbing beside Umi. She turned her head up to look at Fuu. She was confused. "I don't understand, Fuu. Where…" She didn't finish as Fuu quickly stood up and rushed in front of Hikaru, summoning her sword. "Fuu-chan..?" Hikaru asked as the said girl ran towards Emeraude.

Fuu jumped and swung the sword at Emeraude. Hikaru surprised at Fuu's actions shouted, "Fuu-chan!"

Emeraude opened her eyes, hearing the scream but it was too late. Fuu had sliced through the ball continuing to Emeraude's shoulder. Emeraude's eyes widened. The sword made a big cut from her shoulder till her stomach in a clean line. The black light forming around her disappeared and she fell, her blood flowing out of her wound.

Ferio's eyes widened as his sister fell, blood gushing out of her shoulder.

She fell on the middle of Umi's bed. Her golden hair covering the entire bed. Her blood quickly spreading through the sheets. She was breathing ragged breaths. The dark green light in her eyes fading as a dark shadow came out of her body. It had no shape, just eyes and a mouth.

Clef immediately recognized it. It was the same shadow that came out of Sierra except its eyes are green, the same as Fuu's.

Fuu stared at the black ominous thing that came out of Emeraude. It screamed in a voice full of sadness and anger. The odd thing was that it sounded almost like her voice.

"_I underestimated you, Magic Knight."_

Fuu's eyes flinched a little as she realized it was talking to her. "_I had thought that if I possessed this girl's body, none of you would be able to touch me. Besides, who would kill their lover's sister right in front of them?" _It giggled a little while looking at Ferio. "_Guess I was wrong." _It said, turning its eyes towards Fuu.

Fuu gulped. She turned back to see Ferio staring at her. His eyes were full of… Fuu couldn't explain. It was something she never saw before. She turned her head towards the shadow again. She could still feel Ferio's stare.

Ferio was surprised. Fuu just jumped from healing Umi to attack his sister without a single bit of hesitation.

But with what the shadow said, Ferio snapped. This 'thing', whatever it is, just used his sister's body so that Fuu wouldn't be able to touch her. Because of him. He clenched his fist. This 'thing' used his and Fuu's bond to try and kill her using his sister.

That's the reason why they looked so beat up. They weren't fighting back at all! They were just taking the attacks, not harming Emeraude so that he won't get hurt. The thought sickened him. He glared at the shadow angrily.

The shadow smirked. _Good, he's angry._ "_But, then again…" _it said before going back in Emeraude.

Emeraude slowly floated back up, the dark aura forming around her again. The dark green light coming back to her eyes. "It's really hard to find a body to possess these days." the 'possessed' Emeraude said, balls of dark green light forming around her hands. Her hair went up again.

Fuu readied herself once more but was too slow as a dark green light quickly grabbed her. "I better finish what I came here to do."

Emeraude raised her hand towards Fuu, the light in her hands glowing brighter. "Fuu-chan!" Hikaru tried to move but couldn't as a strong wind pushed her back. Everyone else was being pushed back as well. Caldina held on to Umi who was still unconscious.

"This is it, Hououji Fuu! Die!" Emeraude shouted. The light glowed at her hand. Fuu closed her eyes ready for impact but met none. She opened her eyes and was surprised at what she saw. A sword blade was coming out of Emeraude's chest.

The others were also surprised when they saw Emeraude as the wind disappeared. There was only one question in their minds; _who?_

Emeraude coughed up blood as she asked, "Why…" She fell forward as she said her killer's name. "_Ferio_…"

* * *

That's all for chapter 5! Please review and add flames if you wish. Recently I've been getting a mind block that's why this took so long. Sorry! That's why tell me some ideas for the story! I'll try my best to add them. Also for the Fairy Tail scene, yeah… it was right there!


	6. Chapter 6: Regret

This is chapter 6! I'm thinking of changing the rating to at least T because I can't think of a good way to start… let's just say the reason why they call some stories M. So unless I suddenly get a brainstorm or something, I'm gonna change the rating to T.

Disclaimer: Frankly I have no idea why I have to do this, it just adds sadness to me. But oh well. I do not own MKR or any of the characters. ToT why must you torture me so!

* * *

Chapter 6: Regret

* * *

Emeraude's hair fluttered as she once again fell to the bed. Her face was buried on the mattress and one of her arms were out of the bed. The blood trickled down this arm hitting the floor making a small drip sound as it slowly formed a puddle. Her eyes were open and were looking down so no one could see them. But if one looks into it, they could see the lifeless and cold gaze of the former pillar that could send shivers down the spine of the bravest of soldiers.

Everyone was staring wide eyed at the dead body of Emeraude. Unable to make a sound, as the identity of the pillar's killer was slowly processed in their minds.

Fuu slowly connected her feet with the floor. As it did, she quickly fell on her knees, breathing hard. She could remember the sword blade coming out of Emeraude's chest. She was shocked at the fact that Emeraude was finally dead once more but was more shocked at the one who did it.

Fuu raised her head to look at the green haired prince landing on the floor beside the bed. Ferio stood up and raised his sword at Emeraude, being cautious, in case that she was still alive. He put his finger on her wrist and tried to feel a pulse. Seeing there was none, he withdrew his hand and sword and kneeled in front of Fuu. He said softly, "Are you alright, Fuu?"

Fuu was slightly shivering as she realized that Ferio was talking to her. "I…I'm fine…" She stuttered, looking down at her hands afraid to look at Ferio's eyes. She was afraid of seeing the regret in his eyes. She heard him sigh. "That's good."

Fuu's eyes widened a little. The sigh he just gave out sounded almost like a sigh of relief. And his tone almost sounded… _happy_…

She looked up to see Ferio smiling widely at her. She couldn't believe it. _He is happy? How could that be? He just killed his sister for crying out loud!_

Ferio stood up and offered his hand to Fuu who was still staring at him. "Can you stand?"

Fuu nodded. She took his hand and got up. She looked at Ferio's face once more before looking at Emeraude. _Is she still alive? Is that why Ferio is happy? Did he just made her unconscious so that she will stop attacking? Not kill her?_

As if reading her mind, Ferio said, "She is dead, Fuu." Fuu looked up at him again. Ferio raised his arm with his index finger pointing out. "I checked." He said in a matter-of-a-fact voice.

Fuu couldn't believe her ears. Ferio was smiling and was acting like nothing has happened when Emeraude, his sister was just lying there, on the bed DEAD. He was even the one who killed her! Fuu just looked once more at Emeraude.

She didn't notice Ferio's smile disappearing and being replaced with a sad frown. He grabbed Fuu's shoulder and dragged her out of the room, "Alright, everyone, party's over! Clef, hurry and find Umi a new room and heal her there! Lantis, you are in charge of burying the body! I expect it to be done fast! I'll see you all at dinner!" He said walking out of the room with Fuu in tow.

Everyone just stood agape there till Clef shouted, "What are you all doing? Lantis hurry and bury Emeraude somewhere out of the castle! Lafarga, carry Umi to the room next to mine. I believe it is empty. She can use it as her room. I will go ahead and prepare for her healing!" He snapped his fingers and was gone.

Lafarga slowly but quickly took Umi out of Caldina's embrace and headed towards the master mage's room. Caldina and Ascot followed. Hikaru and Lantis were left in the room with Emeraude's body.

Hikaru unsummoned her sword and stood at the foot of the bed. Lantis walked behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hikaru… Stop it…" Lantis said softly as tears poured out of Hikaru's eyes. She tried wiping her tears but waves and waves of tears flowed out.

Hikaru gazed at Emeraude with wet eyes. She couldn't believe that Emeraude was dead once more. The first time that she died was by the hands of the magic knights and it was to save Cephiro. But now, she died by her own BROTHER'S hand to save his loved one whom she was trying to kill because she was possessed.

"It…it wasn't…her…fault… it was….the…shadow…" Hikaru said between sobs. Lantis just nodded, his hand not leaving her shoulder.

Hikaru hiccupped and sniffled and cried. Her tears seemed to have no end. Her hair was sticking to her wet face.

Lantis could not bear Hikaru's tears anymore so he gently turned Hikaru to face him and buried her head in his chest. Hikaru put her arms around his waist and cried in his chest. Lantis's hand was on her head patting her while the other was in the curve of her back.

Lantis turned his eyes to Emeraude, slight sadness in his eyes. True, he wasn't close to the pillar but his brother loved her. If she only wasn't the pillar then, she might have been his sister-in-law.

The former room of the magic knight of Water was silent. All that could be heard was Hikaru's cries. That was until a voice similar to Fuu's boomed in the room.

"_Oh… How sweet…"_

Lantis and Hikaru's eyes widened as they jumped back away from the bed. Hikaru summoned her sword and positioned herself just like Lantis. Their eyes were resting on the shadow that was directly above Emeraude.

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?_" the shadow giggled, emphasizing on 'something'.

The two glared at it. "_Come on, don't look so scary. I mean, I did give you a few minutes. It was your fault that you forgot about me."_

"We thought you had died along with Emeraude." Hikaru exclaimed with a cold voice.

"_Did you people really think that I would die along with this trash?"_ the shadow said as Emeraude's hair slowly shifted as if it was being held. Her head was raised so that Hikaru and Lantis could see Emeraude's face with her cold eyes. Her lips were slightly parted and cracked. There was blood coming out of it. Her face was pale. Her eyes had black heavy bags under it. All in all, it wasn't a pretty sight.

Hikaru shuddered a little. Her eyes were locked with Emeraude's. She could feel her cold gaze piercing through her very soul. Hikaru had never, in her life, had seen a corpse before and it is taking quite a toll on her.

Lantis noticed Hikaru's uneasiness. He knew how much she values people's lives. It must be hard for her. He positioned himself in front of Hikaru. Due to his height, Hikaru could not see Emeraude anymore.

Hikaru was confused at Lantis. But a part of her was thanking him. If he hadn't blocked Emeraude from her view, she knew that she wouldn't be able to look away and she was going to break down and cry again. She didn't want that.

"_No matter how much I want to stay and watch you two go protect each other or whatever, I really should go. My target is no longer here anyway."_ The shadow said as it slowly faded.

"Ah, wait!" Hikaru said stepping from behind Lantis and rushing to the bed. But she was too late. The shadow was already gone but before it left, it said something that would bring nightmares to Lantis for sure that night. "_You really should watch out, magic knight. Because, you're NEXT…."_

Hikaru shivered. She was _next_? Next in what? She couldn't understand. She didn't notice Lantis step beside her, looking at her worried. "Hikaru…"

Hikaru looked up at Lantis and waved her hands frantically in front of her. "Lantis! What's wrong? Ah! You must be thinking that I'm worried about what that thing said right? Ha ha! Don't joke around, Lantis! Why would I be worried about something like that? I mean, I have Rayearth to protect me and all! I also have you and…"

She was silenced when Lantis suddenly kissed her. His hand was on her chin.

When he parted his lips from hers, Hikaru blushed. Her face became the same color as her hair.

"W-What was that f-for?" Hikaru stammered trying to hide her face with her hands.

Lantis smiled. Hikaru would have sworn to have seen amusement in it. "If I hadn't done that, you would have gone on for who knows how long."

Hikaru became redder, if that was possible. "A-Anyway, y-you could have just t-told me to s-stop, y-you know?" Hikaru turned towards the door and started walking, "I'm g-gonna c-check on Umi-chan. See y-you." With that, she was gone.

When the door closed, Lantis turned towards the bed. "Now, where am I supposed to bury you, Emeraude?"

* * *

"Ferio… Stop! You're going to take my arm completely off its socket!" Fuu shouted as she was dragged by Ferio. They have been walking for some time now. "FERIO!"

As soon as she shouted, Ferio stopped walking and turned towards her, putting his hands on her shoulders. He was looking down so Fuu could not see his eyes. "Fuu…"

"W-What is it?" Fuu's voice was shaking. She did want him to stop dragging her around but she didn't want to talk either. Not with Ferio's voice sounding serious and all. Ferio raised his head and Fuu averted her gaze.

Fuu looked around, trying to avoid looking at Ferio.

They were in a white hallway. Fuu had no idea where the hell they were. To her, all the hallways looked the same. One of the small round windows on one of the walls illuminated them both, bringing sun light from outside. You would have never guessed that on such a nice day, aside from the storm this morning due to Umi's crying, something horrible like Emeraude's death would occur. The red carpet was soft and nice. _I wouldn't mind sleeping out here._ Fuu thought.

"Fuu… Would you look at me?" This startled Fuu. There was obvious pain in his voice. She reluctantly turned her head towards Ferio. She looked in his eyes and saw exactly what she feared the moment she attacked Emeraude.

_Sadness… Sorrow… Agony… Regret…_ Fuu screamed in her head. _No! Don't look at me like that!_

"Fuu, about Emeraude…" Ferio started. Fuu gulped. The look in his eyes didn't disappear, in fact it grew.

"I…" Ferio closed his eyes and his grip on Fuu's shoulders tightened. Fuu clenched her fists.

Ferio opened his eyes and saw tears falling down Fuu's eyes. Ferio was startled. "Fuu… why are you…?" he didn't finish as he felt something enter his body. Fuu's eyes were too misty so she didn't see Ferio's eyes glint green. _"Now… let's make this interesting. How are you going to react to this, Fuu?" _a voice inside Ferio's head chuckled.

Ferio released his grip on Fuu's shoulders as it fell on his sides. "You really think crying will fix what you did?"

Fuu's eyes widened as she looked at Ferio's eyes. They were cold. _Really_ cold. There was no emotion in them at all. His voice was eerie. It seemed like it contained the horrifying screams of the dead.

"I don't… understand…" Fuu stammered.

"Don't act like you didn't do anything! You killed my sister!" Ferio shouted. Fuu's heart felt like it would break into a million pieces.

"I… didn't kill her. She tried to kill me!" Fuu fighting back the urge to run away.

"Don't act goody- goody with me! You knew Emeraude was my sister, yet you attacked her with a second thought!" Ferio pointed his index finger on Fuu's chest, accusingly. Fuu got ready to say something when Ferio stopped her.

"Don't deny it! I saw it with my own eyes! You were supposed to be healing Umi when you suddenly jumped and almost sliced Emeraude in half!" His voice rising. Fuu could feel a new wave of tears coming.

"That… That was because…" Fuu's voice was shaking as she tried to bring enough courage to continue.

"Because, what? You wanted revenge for what she did to you?" Ferio pointed to his own neck. Fuu brought her hand to her neck. She could feel Emeraude's tiny hand marks.

"I didn't do it for revenge, Ferio. If I had a choice I would have just let her kill me rather than seeing you like this!" Fuu exclaimed.

"You should have let her kill you! You could have at least tried to get some sense in to her!" Ferio retorted.

"I tried! I tried, Ferio! God's knows, I tried!"

"Then you should have given me a chance to at least try! I'm her brother; I'm closer to her than any of you!"

"You were too shocked to do anything! Besides, I wasn't the one who took her last breath!"

Seeing Ferio wince, Fuu clapped her mouth with her hands. She regretted saying her last sentence completely.

Ferio held his head down. His hands were clenched in his sides. His eyes were covered by his bangs. "Yeah, you're right. I am shocked. I'm shocked at what I'm about to do. We're done!"

Ferio suddenly raised his head as he shouted his words.

At this, Fuu stepped back. "Done…?"

"Yeah, done. I don't want to see you again. I don't to talk to you again. I don't want to listen to your voice again. If it were up to me, I would send you back to your world and seal you there. That's just how much I hate you! We're through!" Ferio walked off leaving a wide eyed, crying Fuu.

She couldn't believe it. Ferio just cut off their relationship with one another. _Does this mean… that we've just… broken up?_ Fuu's heart pounded. It wasn't from happiness or nervousness. It was from _sadness_. Pure, agonizing _Sadness_.

Even though she was going to end their relationship but hearing it from Ferio's own lips brought agonizing pain to her heart. She was going to break off their relationship because they belonged to completely different worlds, literally. Ferio's reason, however, was rage and hate. She had thought that they could at least be friends but now, Ferio hates her so much, he wants her to go back to Earth.

Fuu fell on her knees as she cried. She was sobbing quietly as Ferio's words repeated itself in her head.

_You killed my sister!_

_You should have let her kill you!_

_We're done! _

_If it were up to me, I would send you back to your world and seal you there._

_That's just how much I hate you!_

Fuu covered her mouth trying to silence her cries. –_Windam, I need a favor.-_

_-What is it, Magic Knight?-_

_-Take me away.-_

_-Alright, where do thou wish to go?-_

_-Anywhere, as long as I can be alone. I don't want anyone to see me like this.-_

_-Very well.-_

When Fuu felt that the temperature had changed, she opened her eyes and saw she was sitting in an endless garden of daisies. There were some lumps of rocks now and then. She looked up and saw a beautiful green sky. -_Call thee when thou wish to go back.-_

_-Thank you, Windam.-_

After a little while, a tear fell down Fuu's face. It started out as sobs but it grew louder as Fuu let out a scream. Tears furiously fell down her face. Her hands were on her ears trying to block out Ferio's words. She screamed and cried. Her tears were raining down on the daisies below her. A warm wind caused her tears and hair to flutter.

Fuu raised her head and screamed at the sky, "Why…why, FERIO!"

* * *

Lafarga opened the door with a slam. "Wah…" Caldina gasped as she saw the room.

Umi's new room was mostly white and blue. The walls were a gentle white while the floors were a crystal blue. The room had 4 golden pillars on each corner of the room.

The big white bed was in the middle. The pillows were white but there two small blue pillows on each side. On the wall above the bed, there was a blue circle with Selece's mark on the middle. On each side of the bed were small white tables with a golden lamp with a blue top, on it.

There were 2 windows on each side of the bed that looked out to the ocean. The curtains were a transparent white. There was a white table with blue linings on the left. A mirror was connected to it. It had a stylish chair, the same design as the table. On the opposite wall, there was a blue door that led to a forest of clothes.

The room looked as if it was made for the water knight. Ascot shuddered knowing that Clef had made all this.

Lafarga gently placed Umi on the bed. As he did so, the door quietly opened and the master mage appeared.

Clef went to one side of the bed and closed his eyes.

His head dress glowed and a white light formed around Umi. Umi's wounds quickly healed, her armor shined and her hair regained some of its renowned brilliance.

After a few minutes, Clef opened his eyes and the light disappeared, revealing a fully healed Umi who looked as if she hadn't been to a fight at all!

Clef sighed and turned towards the three who were standing on the foot of the bed. "We better leave and let Umi rest."

Caldina and Lafarga nodded and started to move towards the door. Caldina turned back to see Ascot still standing at the foot of the bed.

"What are you waiting for, Ascot?" Clef asked. He, too still hasn't moved from his spot.

Ascot raised his head to look at Clef. "I should ask the same of you."

Clef's eye twitched. Caldina gulped. The master mage was obviously mad about the question. Caldina turned her head to Ascot, cursing him. _What the hell do you think you're doing?_

"I am merely going to watch over Umi to see whether she will be fine." Clef said in a rather flat voice. He was glaring at Ascot who glared at him back. Caldina could feel the tension in the air. She turned to try to ask Lafarga for help but he was gone. _If ya wanna do something right, do it ya self._

"Then, I shall stay as we….humph…" Ascot couldn't continue as Caldina put her hand over his mouth.

"Ha ha, sorry Clef. Don't 'cha worry, we'll leave." Caldina said dragging Ascot out of the room. Clef could still hear their voices from outside.

"What the hell do ya think ya were DOING!" Caldina shouted. Clef then heard a loud thump and Ascot shouting, "Ouch!"

Clef sighed as he heard their footsteps getting farther away. He turned his head to Umi. She was sleeping like a lamb.

Clef sighed again and conjured a seat for himself beside the bed. He sat down and leaned hi staff against the bedside table. He gently took Umi's hand and brought it near his lips where he kissed it tenderly. He looked over at Umi and took some stray hair out of her face. Umi moved slightly at his touch.

Clef was surprised a little, thinking she was awake but calmed down when he heard her quiet and cute snores. Clef smiled. "You really are a child…"

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!" Aira screamed as a strong green light enveloped her. "I can feel it! Her sadness, her pain! I can hear every tear! This is amazing!"

"Tch. Enjoy it as much as you can, Aira. Because afterwards, I am so going to kill you for having the first drop of blood from MY target." Aqua exclaimed while sitting on a boulder.

"Relax, Aqua. Besides, I had no choice. She was interfering and letting Fuu see her get hurt when she was so useless was soooo sweet!" Aira said as the green light slowly dimmed.

"Whatever, you say." Aqua said rolling her eyes. "But, Nova sure is taking a long time." Aqua said as she turned her head towards the castle.

Aira's feet touched the ground as the light around her disappeared. "She's just waiting for the right time."

Aqua jumped from the boulder and landed on the ground. The wet grass making a sound as she landed. "Well unfortunately, I can't wait. I think I'll go and play a little with my toy." She smiled wickedly as she thought of blue-haired knight resting with the master mage beside her. "Shall we play for a little while, _Umi_…?"

* * *

That's it for chapter 6! Review please! Flames are also allowed! Keep on having this mind blocks!


	7. Chapter 7: What am I?

Here's Chapter 7! Sorry took so long! I was working on some new ideas for other stories I was hoping to publish. Anyway, Pls review!

Disclaimer: MKR, not mine. The characters here all belong to Clamp except for Aqua and Aira. They're mine.

Chapter 7: What am I?

The round face of the moon shone on the castle above. The trees danced to the wind and the waves of the ocean collided with the shore, disappearing into the night to be repeated by another.

At dinner, not much was said. The room was fixed from Clef's near assassination. Caldina and Hikaru were still avoiding contact with him though.

There were a few absentees at dinner. Presea was absent, as well as Fuu. Everyone thought that she might have been attacked but, Rayearth assured Hikaru that Windam called him that Fuu was safe. Umi was also absent. After how she was bruised earlier that day, it was expected that she was absent. Ferio, as well; everyone's mind was on how he must be taking the fact that he had killed his only sister.

Ascot ate his food slowly as his sore cheek pained. He rubbed it while glaring at Caldina who blushed in embarrassment.

Hikaru was sitting between Lantis and Eagle. By sitting between them she could feel the tension between the two while the others didn't. Hikari was under the table licking his bowl clean.

Clef slowly sipped on his soup. He looked up when he heard the door open. He saw Ferio entering; his hand was on his head.

Ferio grunted. He looked up to see everyone staring at him. "Oh, good evening, everyone." His voice was sort of low. It lacked his usual cheerfulness. His eyes were downcast and his clothes were all messy. It looked as if he slept on the floor.

He seated himself on the chair in the end of the table. He placed his elbow on the table, his hand still holding his head. A servant came in holding a bowl of soup. She put it in front of the prince. "Thank you." The servant merely nodded, she looked at the prince worriedly. It seemed like all the servants have already heard what happened earlier.

Ferio picked up a spoon when his head pained. He clutched his head in pain, dropping the spoon in the process. Clef, who was in the chair beside him asked, "Do you have a headache, Ferio?"

"Yeah. A really painful one at that. Been paining ever since I woke up on the floor of my chambers. Don't know how I got there, though." He said while rubbing his temples.

"I had already guessed about the floor part. I mean, looking at your clothes and all." Clef said running his eyes down Ferio's clothes. Returning his eyes to his face, he asked, "But, what do you mean you don't know how you got there? Did you drink?"

"What, of course not!" Ferio shouted but right after he did, his head pained again.

Clef sighed. "Then tell me, what happened with Fuu?"

Everyone's eyes widened their eyes in realization. That's right; Ferio had left the room earlier with Fuu in tow.

Ferio scratched his head, "Fuu?" He sighed deeply. "Haven't I already said it? I don't remember anything. All I remember is that I was walking down the hall with Fuu… then…"Ferio closed his eyes trying to remember what happened next. Seeing it was impossible, he scratched his head and shouted, "Why can't I remember anything?"

Clef merely looked at him. He was rather convinced that Ferio had been drinking. I mean, after what happened during lunch, anyone would have gone drinking if they were in his position. He was about to say something when Ferio cut him off.

"Green." Ferio had said it randomly. Everyone raised their eyebrows at him.

Ferio closed his eyes trying to cling on the faint memory. "I remember seeing green. Green and yellow. A shiny yellow. Then… Fuu was… crying." After he stated the last word, Hikaru got up and took Ferio's collar.

"You… made her cry?" Hikaru's voice was cold and everyone could have sworn seeing red electric shocks coursing through her small body.

"I… no, I didn't. I was about to ask her why she was crying when everything….blacked out. I don't remember anything after that." Ferio stated calmly.

Hikaru let go of Ferio's collar and headed towards the door. "I'm gonna go check up on Umi."

"What about dinner?" Lantis asked.

* * *

"Lost my appetite." Hikaru said closing the door.

Umi laid in bed peacefully. She was changed in to her night clothes. It was a blue dress that went down to her knees. It had puff sleeves.

She was lying on her side. Her hands were on the pillow. Her hair was flowing freely on one side of the bed. The sheets covered her till her waist and her soft breathing filled the room.

The curtains fluttered as a cold wind entered the room. The shadows made by the furniture elongated and rose to form a shapeless form with blue eyes. _Let's have some fun now shall we, Umi?_

* * *

Umi opened her eyes to see herself floating underwater. She could see the light passing through the water, making it shine. Umi was wearing a simple white spaghetti dress that was near her knees.

Umi opened her mouth and bubbles came out. _Even though I'm underwater, I'm so calm. I'm not even scared of drowning. I'm at peace here…_

Just then, Umi was pulled down by a strong force into the dark depths of the ocean. She went further and further down that she could no longer see the light. She tried to struggle but it felt like there were a thousand hands pulling her down and soon, darkness consumed her.

Umi closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them again, she was surrounded by darkness. She could feel the floor beneath her but could see none. To her side, there was a long white shadow that she assumed was hers. _Where am I?_ Umi thought as she looked on the endless darkness in front of her.

Umi walked for a few minutes. She was constantly looking from left to right, trying to look for a hint to where she was. She was not paying attention to what was in front of her at all.

Umi sighed and she stopped in her tracks when she heard a _splash! _sound. She looked down to see that she was standing on a pool of blood. Umi gasped and jumped to the side. Her eyes went from the pool of blood to the thin trail of red liquid leading her to a sight so horrible, it brought tears to her eyes.

"Caldina!" Umi shouted. The Chizetan was lying on the dark floor. She was lying on her stomach and a white shadow came from her the same direction as Umi's. She was lying a massive pool of red liquid. Her hair was still in a ponytail but, it was messy and tangled. Her head was facing to the side and Umi could see blood dripping from her mouth. Her eyes were also open. It had the look of fear deeply carved into it.

Umi ran towards Caldina but a cold voice stopped her. "_Why didn't you save her?"_

Umi stopped in her tracks and saw a figure standing a few feet away from Caldina. It was a slim girl with long overflowing dark blue hair. It was so long that some of it was on the floor. She was wearing a black spaghetti dress similar to Umi. Her eyes were the same color as the ocean. She was about the same height as Umi but was more slender.

"_Why didn't you save her?"_ the girl repeated. Umi's eyes twitched. "Eh?"

"_Why weren't you there to protect them?" _The girl raised her head. Umi saw that she was not looking at her but behind her. She turned and her eyes widened.

There was blood. And corpses. Her _friends' _corpses. All of them were there. All, lying in a bloody pile. There was Hikaru, Fuu, Ferio, Lantis, Eagle, Lafarga, Presea, Ascot and _Clef._

Tears went down her face as she stared into Clef's bloody face. His eyes were without emotions. Even though he kept on hurting her, she still loved him. Presea's body was right next to her. The memory of what happened in the throne room repeated itself on her mind.

"_Ah, I know why you didn't protect them." _The girl behind Umi said. Umi turned to see the mysterious girl smiling wickedly._ "It's because you're weak."_

Umi's eyes widened at what the girl said. The black dressed girl took a step forward to Umi and continued. "_You couldn't protect them because you're weak. You're so weak that you always have to depend on someone else to help you. You can't stand on your own. They always have to protect you. You're a burden on them."_ The girl stopped only when she was right in front of Umi.

Umi stared at her wide-eyed. The girl tilted her head to the side and asked, "_Am I wrong?"_

Umi forced her words out. "O-of course, y-you're wrong. I'm o-one of the magic k-knights. The knights who saved an entire world twice!"

The girl chuckled. "_Are you saying that to me or to yourself?"_

Umi took a step back. "Exactly what do you know?"

"_Oh, I know plenty. How Fuu is the best in magic. And how Hikaru is the best swordsman of you three. Now I wonder, what about you? What are you best at? Being the damsel in distress?"_ The girl laughed.

Umi gritted her teeth. She didn't want to admit it but often she thought of the words the girl's saying right now. Exactly what is she to the team? Just the extra?

* * *

Aqua smirked. Umi had always been in denial of these things. She was always afraid of being left alone that doubts and insecurities grew on her mind. In fact, this is the one of the reasons why she was born.

"_Well? What ARE you best at?"_

"I-I'm best at…" Umi couldn't finish because she really doesn't know. She looked behind her and saw her friends' corpses. It was hard for Umi to say her next words. But she just had to know. Even if she asked her friends, they would plainly deny it and even scold her for even thinking of it. "Am I really a burden?"

_Mission accomplished. _Aqua thought. _"Yes, you are."_

* * *

"Really! That Ferio! Making Fuu-chan cry! I swear after I check up on Umi-chan, I'll…" Hikaru didn't finish as a cold shiver ran throughout her body. It was a heavy and cold feeling. Hikaru stood still for awhile till she felt a familiar presence. "Umi-chan!"

Hikaru ran as fast as she could through the halls hoping that nothing bad has happened yet to the water knight.

* * *

"What can I do to stop being a burden?" Umi asked her eyes fixated on her lover's face. Her tears falling freely from her face.

"_Leave."_

At those words Umi turned to see the girl smiling at her. "Wha…"

"_If you leave, then you won't be a burden anymore. Then…"_ Aqua took Umi's hand and looked at the corpses in front of them. "_They… They will live."_

Umi widened her eyes when the darkness disappeared along with the corpses. It was replaced by a bright light. Umi had to shield her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, she was met with a beautiful sight.

All her friends were there. They were in the castle garden. They were all having a picnic and everyone was smiling and laughing. There was no sign of war at all and all you could ever see was peace.

Umi smiled at the scene. This is what she always dreamt of. All her friends smiling and they didn't have to fight anymore. Her smile disappeared when she realized someone was missing.

"Where am I?" Umi asked.

"_You're gone."_ The girl said happily.

Umi turned behind her and the girl merely smiled. "_This is what will happen when you leave, Umi."_

Umi looked at the scene in front of her once more. "If I leave, this is what will happen?"

* * *

Hikaru burst open Umi's doors with a _SLAM!_ And shouted, "Umi-chan!" She was met with an empty bed with the blankets ruffled. The window was wide open and it welcomed a very chilly wind.

Hikaru's hands fell to her sides and whispered, "Umi-chan…"

Hikaru went to the open window and stared at the horizon. She put her hand on her sun pendant and closed her eyes. –_Rayearth.-_

_-Yes, Magic Knight.-_

_-I think Umi-chan is in trouble. I need to find her fast. Can you help me?-_

_-Thou didn't need to ask.-_

A red light formed itself around Hikaru as she desperately searched for her missing friend. Her search reached the starless skies to the mighty mountains and even the calm ocean.

Then she saw it.

Long, straight cerulean hair which looks like an overflowing waterfall that Hikaru would recognize anytime.

The light faded as Hikaru opened her eyes. –_Thank you, Rayearth.-_

-_Anytime, Hikaru.-_

* * *

Ferio was about to swallow a piece of bread when the door burst open revealing a panting Hikaru.

"Clef!" Hikaru shouted as she walked around the table heading towards the mage.

"Please tell me, you're not going to destroy the room again. I just got it fixed, if you hadn't noticed." Clef said while calmly sipping his cup.

"Will you stop kidding around? I need you to teleport me somewhere. Umi-chan might be in danger!" Hikaru begged.

Her last sentence caught Clef and Ascot's attention. "Umi? Why? What has happened to her?" Clef asked.

"On my way to Umi-chan's room, I felt a very dangerous presence and when I got to her room, she wasn't there anymore. I checked with Rayearth and found out where she is, so you have to teleport me there." Hikaru said in one quick breath.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Clef said, grabbing Hikaru's arm. He tapped his staff on the floor and a white light enveloped them both.

"Ah! Wait!" Ascot said but was too late. Clef and Hikaru were gone.

* * *

The breeze was refreshing and it brought the salty smell of the ocean with it. The sand felt soft under Umi's feet. Her night gown and hair swaying around her. The moon was perfectly reflected in the cool, blue waters. The waves were calm and slow. It was a very quiet night. The only sound you can hear is the sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

Umi took one step on the icy water. Then took another. She kept on going deeper and deeper till the water was knee high.

Clef and Hikaru arrived to see Umi half submerged in water.

"Umi!"

"Umi-chan!"

They both ran towards the girl only to be stopped by a rain of ice stalactites. Clef immediately made a barrier that protected the both of them.

The two looked up to see a swirling blue light. The light soon materialized in to a shape. Hikaru and Clef's eyes widened as the light dispersed and the figure became clearer.

It had the body of a man but had pale blue skin. Seaweed was wrapped all over its body. Its hands and feet were webbed. Its claws and teeth were as sharp as daggers. It had big blue fins sticking out of its back and arms. The gills on both sides of his throat were contracting as it took in oxygen. On his head was the same light of the angler fish. His brown hair was shaggy and it ran down till his shoulders. His eyes were green and it spoke of its lust for blood. Spit was flowing from the corners of its mouth as his flat nose sniffed the air. It let out a petrifying scream on the cool breeze as it stared at its new meal.

Hikaru summoned her sword and positioned herself for an attack. "Clef, I hate to do this but, I'm leaving Umi-chan to you."

Clef looked at the red knight before him and said, "I can't do that, Hikaru. I can't let you handle such a beast yourself. Can't you feel the power oozing out of him?"

Hikaru gripped her sword as Clef hesitated. She shouted, "Of course I do! But, Umi-chan's going to drown!"

Hikaru's words shocked Clef. He looked beyond the monster to the blue hair that was almost chest deep in water. He turned his gaze to the monster then to Hikaru. They were quite a distance from the beast but he could still feel the overwhelming ferocity coming from it. Even though Hikaru was a magic knight; she can't possibly handle this monster.

"Why are you hesitating? Go! I'll cover for you!" Hikaru said as her sword burst into flames. Clef closed his eyes and ran past Hikaru. _I'm sorry, Hikaru._

The beast howled as Clef ran towards it. It jumped high up in the air and was about to tackle Clef when Hikaru threw a fireball towards it. The monster fell backwards as Clef stepped in the cold waters. As soon as Clef stepped into the water, his staff disappeared. He couldn't afford carrying dead weight since Umi was no longer to be seen. He needed to hurry as bubbles rose up to the water's surface.

Clef took a big breath and dove to the icy depths of the ocean.

Hikaru, seeing Clef gone, pointed her burning sword at the now furious monster.

There were black marks on its stomach from when Hikaru threw the fireball. He touched his burn and let out a scream. He turned his head to Hikaru and ran towards her on all fours.

Hikaru stepped back from the approaching beast and prepared herself for attack. The monster opened its wide mouth and balls made of water came out. Hikaru jumped to the side as the balls hit the tree behind her. Hikaru looked back to the tree to see it melting.

Hikaru gaped. _It's acid!_ Hikaru's attention was soon back on the monster as more acid balls came her way. She managed to dodge all of them but the monster kept on 'spitting' acid. _I'm getting tired of this. _Hikaru thought.

Hikaru slowly made her way towards the creature while dodging all of the acid. Once she was close enough, she raised her sword and brought it down in one swoop. As the sword made contact with the sand, the fire surrounding the sword grew and set the small distance of sand between Hikaru and the beast on fire. The sand and everything in it burned, taking the beast with it.

The monster screamed at the scorching heat piercing through his body.

Hikaru panted as she watched the monster burn. She looked at her shoulder guard and saw it slowly fixing itself. _This armor's amazing! _She stared at her shoulder guard as if it grew another head, as it started looking the way it was that morning. Clean and no sign of battle.

Hikaru turned her back to the monster and turned towards the ocean. _Hang on Umi-chan! I'm comi- _Hikaru felt a wave of pain as an acid ball hit her square in the back. "Aaaahhh!" She screamed.

She dropped to her knees and turned. She got the shock of her life when she saw a dark silhouette in the fire. It was the monster, but its pale blue skin was now charcoal. Not a single strand of its shaggy brown hair remained. Just a few minutes ago, Hikaru thought the monster was at the top of the ugly chart. But now, it WAS definitely at the top of the ugly chart.

Hikaru willed her legs to stood up and took her stance. But she was too slow. By the time, she took her stance; the monster lunged forward and clawed at her skin. Hikaru screamed as three claw marks appeared at her left shoulder. It was followed by a series of acid balls hitting her torso, arms and legs. One hit her square on her right cheek. Hikaru screamed in pain. Even though her armor protected her whole body, the acid balls weren't really melting her skin but it sure felt like it.

The monster's charcoal fist came in contact with Hikaru's stomach. The impact was so strong that Hikaru was lifted from her feet. She spitted blood on to the monsters hands. Hikaru fell on the sand face flat. She dropped her sword beside her. Hikaru tried grabbing her sword but was stopped when the monster stomped on her hand. She bit her lip as the monster crushed her left hand. She closed her eyes at the pain erupting from her hand. When the pain suddenly stopped, Hikaru opened her eyes slightly to see the monster raising his hand. A blue light formed around his hand and Hikaru was filled with shock when she saw that the monster was now holding a long icicle. A very SHARP icicle. And from his stance, he seemed to be getting ready to impale the icicle through Hikaru's chest.

The monster pulled back his arm and brought the icicle down in one swift motion. Hikaru closed her eyes, getting ready for the excruciating pain that she was soon to feel before emptiness.

* * *

Clef swam down the blue waters, trying to find the knight. But he found out it was hard to move around in water with his heavy clothes. He could have took them off but he didn't have time. He needed to save before it was too late.

The thought of losing the water knight if he was even a bit late, was wrenching for him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself, knowing the fact he let her… He couldn't even think about that horrible word. He thought about the time they have spent together. Even though most of that time was spent on arguments, he still had fun. He then remembered of the one thing that was always on Umi's face. _Her tears. _Umi seemed to have always been crying. And Clef couldn't understand exactly why. As thoughts of why and whose fault it was, his mind returned to his kiss with the possessed Sierra and how Umi witnessed it all. He hasn't yet fully explained of what happened to Umi and Hikaru and Caldina still hate him for it. He'd lose Umi with her hating him. And he'll never be able to say how sorry he is.

Clef shook his head to get rid of the thoughts of what will happen if he can't save Umi. _I should be focusing on how to save her!_

He dove faster as the air in his lungs was already half. _Damn it. Where are you, Umi? _Clef thought. Then he spotted something. A white object with overflowing hair that was barely visible as it was the same color as the ocean. _Umi!_

He swam in the direction where Umi was. When he was near enough, he took Umi's outstretched hand and brought her near to him. He placed his face near hers and slowly brought his lips to hers. He blew air to Umi's lungs.

Umi's eyes flickered open and saw Clef's azure eyes. It was only a moment before her eyes closed again.

After seeing Umi open her eyes, Clef parted their lips and swam up to the night sky.

As he broke through the water, Clef let out a big breath. He panted heavily as he tried to stay afloat. He turned towards Umi who was leaning on his shoulder. It was faint but she was still breathing. He turned towards the shore and saw nothing. Worried for Hikaru, he brought Umi as close as possible to him and placed his arm around her waist to keep her in place. He raised his free hand and snapped his fingers. _Hikaru, please be safe! Lantis will kill me if something happens to you!_

* * *

Hikaru, feeling no pain, flickered her eyes open. Her eyes hurt and she barely could see from them but she could definitely recognize the white and green armor of the wind knight. Her back was turned from Hikaru and her sword was out. Fuu held her thick sword horizontally and the tip of the icicle was touching the middle of her sword. Hikaru tried lifting herself but failed. "F-Fuu-chan…"

"Relax, Hikaru-san. I'll handle this monster." Fuu said, swinging her sword at the monster's waist. The monster jumped back, successfully dodging the sword.

It let out a scream before charging towards Fuu. Fuu raised her hand and a green cyclone appeared, sending the monster flying backwards. The monster raised his arms to stop the cyclone. Seeing her spell was stopped, Fuu withdrew her hand and started running towards the monster. She raised her sword above her head and brought it down on the monsters right shoulder, completely severing the arm right off. The monster screamed in pain as his black arm fell beside him. Blood gushed out of the usual spot of his arm. He stumbled back as he tried to stop the bleeding with his still attached arm.

The monster looked at Fuu and spitted a few acid balls her way. Fuu narrowed her eyes and before the balls hit her, a barrier made of wind stopped them in mid air. The monster sent more balls but Fuu's wind barrier stopped them all. _I don't have time for this! I have to heal Hikaru-san!_ Fuu thought as she disappeared from the monster's view.

In a split second, she appeared from the monsters back. She raised her bloody sword and pointed to the monster's back parallel to where the heart is. "Haaah!" Fuu shouted before driving her sword through the monster's back. Splatters of blood got to Fuu's hands as she impaled the black creature. The monster's left arm fell to his side as the monster's body glowed a bright blue before it disappeared. Fuu blinked her eyes as tiny specks of light floated in front of her. _Just like the monsters that attacked the castle! Does that mean whoever created this monster also made those black monsters that attacked the castle?_ Her train of thought was stopped when eyes laid on Hikaru's limp body.

She quickly ran to her and dropped on her knees beside her. "Hikaru-san, hold on! I'll heal you right away!" Fuu said as she turned Hikaru to her back. She now saw the full extent of the damage the monster had done to Hikaru. There was blood flowing out of Hikaru's pink lips. The whole right side of her face was full red. 3 long claw marks were on her left shoulder and a black mark the size of a fist was on Hikaru's stomach. There were small red round marks all over Hikaru's small body. Her armor was dusty and most of her hair was coming out of her braid. Some of her fiery red hair tips were burnt from being hit with the acid balls. Her breathing was also short and ragged.

She placed her hands on Hikaru's chest and a tranquil green emitted from her hands. However, Hikaru's wounds and scars were not healing. _Why isn't she healing?_

Just then, Fuu heard something land on the sand behind her. She turned around to see a soaked Clef with an equally soaked Umi, who was in her night gown and was unconscious.

Clef opened his eyes to be gazing at the missing wind knight. "Fuu? Where is-?" He didn't need to finish as he now saw the fire knight in front of Fuu, basking in the pale green light emanating from Fuu's hands. His eyes widened as he saw Hikaru's condition. "Hikaru!"

He laid Umi's soaked body next to Hikaru as Fuu stood up to make room for Umi. Clef went to the other side to check on Hikaru's wounds while Fuu went to Umi.

Hikaru's wounds were glowing a pale green, a sign showing that Fuu was casting her healing magic. But, oddly, Hikaru's wounds weren't showing any healing at all. Fuu, after checking on Umi and seeing she was just unconscious, went back to Hikaru's side. She sat beside Clef as he stared at Hikaru's wounds. "Fuu, why-?"

"I have no idea. Even with the increased powers of our armor, my powers won't heal her. That just means that whoever cast that monster is much more powerful than me." Fuu said.

"More powerful? What are you saying?" Clef said, his eyes never leaving Hikaru's scars.

Fuu's eyes had a glint of danger. "I'm saying that whoever summoned that monster is more powerful than a magic knight."

Clef's eyes widened as he turned towards Fuu. He was about to open his mouth when Fuu said another thing. "Do you remember Emeraude-san?" Fuu's mind went through the entire ordeal that afternoon and remembering it, weakened her. She cast aside the horrible memories and continued. "She was able to beat me and Umi-san together, even if it was by surprise."

She gazed unto Hikaru's scarred body and Clef followed suit. "If whoever summoned that monster was responsible for earlier, then there's a high possibility that he's also responsible for the attack last night. If he's able to summon that many monsters and strong ones that can turn a magic knight into this…"

Clef gulped, already knowing where Fuu was going. "Then, we have a really big problem."

* * *

Finally, finished! Sorry, it took so long! Next time I'll definitely try to finish this thing!


	8. Chapter 8: Heartbreaks Everywhere

Here's Chapter 8! Let me warn you, this is _really_ long! So, please review!

Disclaimer: LoviScarlett does not own MKR. If she did, she'd make a season 3.

Chapter 8: Heartbreaks Everywhere

It was a bright and sunny day in the small village of Deon.

The women waved their goodbyes to their husbands as they went off to work. The children were busy finishing their chores so that they could hurry off to play. All in all, it was a typical morning in Deon. Peaceful and serene.

Even though there were rumours of Cephiro being at war once more, the people had faith in the returned Magic Knights. They had saved them twice and gave them back their life. They knew in their hearts that they will be able to save them once more. All they have to do is believe in them.

A little girl of 10 with long dark brown hair and amber eyes was playing infront of a small house. She was holding a stick and was waving it around like a sword. She was playing 'Magic Knight' and she was her favourite, the 'Fire Knight'.

"Take that, monster! HaaaaYaaaa!" the girl said as she brought the stick down over her head.

"Nika, will you please stop playing for a while and help me hang these?" A woman with wavy dark brown hair tied in a loose ponytail asked. She was wearing a red top and a brown long skirt. She was carrying a wooden woven basket full of wet clothes.

Nika looked up at her mother and pouted. "Do I have to? Can I continue playing for a while more?"

"If I let you, I will end up doing it all by myself. Besides, all you have to hang are your clothes." The woman handed Nika a small wooden basket, dropping her stick sword in the process. She sighed. "Fine. But can I play as soon as I finished?"

The woman smiled. "Of course."

Nika ran off towards the empty line. She dropped the basket and got the ladder as she was too small to reach the cloth line. She first took a white skirt but the wind was too strong and it blew right off her hands into the forest. "Ah..."

"Oh no, the wind blew it away. You should hold it more firmly. But, it shouldn't be too far off. Nika, would you mind getting it?" the woman said as she watched the skirt enter the forest. "Sure, I was the one who lost it. I'll be right back." Nika said as she jumped off her ladder and fetched her stick. She ran towards the forest after the skirt.

In the past, Nika would have never even thought of entering the forest. The monsters that roam in it were deadly and dangerous. But now, the forests were safe from any danger. The number of Palus has increased so most of the monsters are now tame. _If only they could fix the forest's light problem... _Nika thought.

Nika pushed away some of a tree's low branches as she entered. As she walked, she looked from left to right for her white skirt. The forest consisted of only green and brown so finding something white might be easy. And it was. Nika soon spotted something white on a bush.

"There it is!" Nika said as she ran towards the skirt. She grabbed it by its hem and was about to leave when she noticed something moving behind the bush. Curiosity overcame her so she decided to look. With the skirt on her shoulder and stick at hand, she peered through the bush.

It was dark and she couldn't see quite well, but she knows that something was moving. She took a step forward towards the thing, skipping through the green foliage. As she did so, the thing immediately turned around. The light coming from the patches of space between leaves made it bright enough for Nika to see the creature.

The thought that crossed Nika's mind when she first saw the creature was _DEVIL_. It was some sort of human-sized bat. It was as thin as a twig and its rib cage could be seen moving up and down with its breathing. Its skin was as black as dried blood. Its wings were pale and full of holes. Its eyes gleamed blood red and its teeth were yellow with green nerves near the gums. Light glistened off its black claws and the stench of raw meat and blood emanated from him.

When Nika's eyes met the monster's, something sparked in her heart. She didn't know what it was. It was something that froze her to the spot and made tears fall on her face. It captivated and frightened her at the same time. She just stood there while the monster with hungry eyes jumped towards her. She felt no fear, no desire to run, nothing.

_~*~Back at Nika's house~*~_

Nika's mother had started to worry. Her daughter was taking a long time in fetching a mere skirt. _Did the wind blow the skirt too far? Did Nika get lost? I shouldn't have let Nika get it._

While she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice someone moving behind her. When she did finally hear it, she turned around thinking it was her daughter. "Nika..." Instead of her daughter's sweet and childish voice, the answer she received was a clawed hand piercing through her heart. The last word to enter her mind was _Nika_.

~*~_Cephiro's Royal Castle_~*~

"A monster attack on Deon?" Ferio said. He was sitting on his throne while Clef, Lantis, Primera and Lafarga were on his right and Caldina, Ascot on the left.

A kneeling soldier wearing silver armor and a golden cape with the Cephiro insignia of Celes, Rayearth and Windam in animal form all put together respectively with the background of a silver shield, replied. "Yes, your majesty. They attacked 3 days ago. Many of the villagers have been lost. The ones who have survived are either injured or half dead. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that a platoon was nearby, we would have lost the whole village."

Ferio glared. "And how come this news came so late?" With everything that's going on, this is just what he needed. He can't sleep at night as he kept on asking himself exactly what he has done to make Fuu act that way towards him. Due to his insomnia, there were now black rings under his eyes and he's always tired whenever he was awake. He even tried to ask Clef for something that could remove the black rings. Luckily, Clef had some cream to make them invisible for the time being but he still needed rest. And he will never be able to do that unless he could talk to Fuu.

His mind drifted a little to the green knight. Ever since she came back with Hikaru and Clef, she had been avoiding him. She would always be either with the other knights or at the library. She would also always eat in the kitchen. When he would actually catch her, she would always either say she was busy or would just disappear into thin air. When did she learn to use her magic like that? Ferio sighed inwardly. _Fuu, why won't you talk to me?_ He was switched back to reality when the soldier replied.

"Yes, well, the platoon who had saved the village had a mage who was only powerful enough to contact another mage from another platoon 3 miles away. This pattern soon continued until my platoon was able to receive the information, your majesty."

Clef stepped forward, grim in the face. "This continued for 3 days?"

"Yes, master mage. Deon is rather far away from the palace. It's at least a week away. And unfortunately, in these last 3 days, the monsters keep on attacking the village and no matter what the soldiers do, they keep on appearing. Our theory is that they have like a hive somewhere in the forest. At this rate, the platoon won't last long."

Ferio's amber eyes darkened. "How long do you think they will last?"

"I would say, for another week, sire. Just enough time for the palace to send reinforcements."

Caldina looked at Ferio, eyes full of determination. "Ferio, who're you gonna send to Deon? I'd like to volunteer. I'm gonna beat those monsters back to where they came from!" Lafarga looked at Caldina while sighing quietly. "Caldina..."

Ferio sighed. He needed to make a decision of who he's going to send to Deon. But with everything that's going on lately, he can't afford to leave the castle unprotected. When Emeraude attacked the castle, only the magic knights could fight on par with her. However, two thirds of the Magic Knights are unable to fight and the one who can fight is not on speaking terms with him. So, technically, the castle's only line of defence is the Royal Army. But, if he doesn't send help to Deon, the village might cease to exist. And he's not the type of king to sacrifice a village just to protect his own skin. He's definitely not that type. But, the castle... The reality is which one is more important: the castle or the village?

The king's battle with himself was apparent on his face to Lantis. He knew what was troubling the young king and he was half happy and half sad. Happy because he was glad that he could serve under such a noble king, though he kept this mostly to himself as Ferio could be a bit childish at times. And sad because Ferio would never be able to decide which one to protect as both was very important to him. There's only one thing left to do. He took a step forward and spoke, "Ferio, I would like to propose to send the Black Knights as reinforcements to the village Deon."

Primera flew up from her sitting position on Lantis's shoulders and shrieked. "The Black Knights? Are you sure, Lantis? I mean, they are your personal guard."

The Black Knights were soldiers, chosen and trained by Lantis himself, to be the castle's main warriors in place of the Magic Knights. They are masters on both the sword and magic. Their swords and armor are made by the finest smiths and most valuable resources. Their training is 10 times harder than the average soldier. They are trained specifically for emergencies such as this.

Lantis shifted his eyes towards Primera. "The reason I trained them are for this type of situations." He turned back towards Ferio, "If we don't send them now, their training would be for naught."

"Yes, what you say is true, Lantis. However, if you recall, the last monster that we have encountered, only a Magic Knight was strong enough to beat it. Not to mention that it left one severely injured. I'm not saying that I don't trust the Black Knights or anything but I would like to avoid pointless deaths." Ferio said firmly, immediately rejecting Lantis's idea.

Lantis's eyes narrowed a little. "Then, are you going to let Deon get destroyed into the ground?" Clef leaned his staff a little towards Lantis to stop him from advancing. "Lantis, stop it." He knew why Lantis proposed the idea but angering Ferio in his state right now was not a good idea. But apparently, Lantis didn't get the message.

"Let him be, Clef." Ferio waved his hand towards Clef and he immediately removed his staff. Lantis stepped right next to the kneeling soldier. Ferio looked at Lantis as he stood before him. "Lantis, I have told you that I do not want pointless deaths. And I have also told you of how strong these monsters are. They also have a hive in the forest which means that we have no idea how many they are. Under these circumstances, what makes you say that your men will be able to exterminate, each and every one of these beasts?"

Lantis looked firmly into Ferio's eyes. "My belief in their training and my belief in them as Knights."

The soldier kneeling next to Lantis let a single drop of sweat fall into the red carpet. He could feel the fire burning inside Lantis and the fire inside the king as well. Neither was willing to back down. He gulped wondering who was going to lose in this battle of spirits.

Ferio tilted his head up and sighed. He faced his audience in an exasperated and bored sort of face. His serious tone was replaced with his boyish voice that when heard, you know he's up to something. "I really can't beat you when you're this serious, Lantis. Or scary, I guess. But fine. I will send the Black Knights on this mission but you must also go as their leader. Somehow I can just imagine those monsters running away if you show them that kind of face." Clef cracked a smile at that. So much more like the Ferio he knew. Lantis was about to let out a sigh of relief when Ferio added something else in his kingly voice. "But, as I have said, I don't want any pointless deaths so I expect each and every one of them to be back alive, not in coffins. Or I'll be regretting my decision of sending them instead of the wind knight."

Lantis bowed a little. "I understand. We shall leave first thing tomorrow."

~*~_Ascot's room_~*~

Ascot was sitting quietly in his room watching the waves roll back and forth into the ocean through his window. He had wanted this room as he could see the ocean whenever he wanted. He grew to love the ocean very much due to a particular someone. That someone is the water knight.

Umi was unconscious in her room. She has been ever since she came back in Clef's arms. Hearing what happened to Umi that night, his anger towards Clef increased in triple fold. He just knew that he has done something to her. It was always like that. As he watched the waves, he was filled with immense sadness. No matter how much Clef hurts Umi, the one in her heart was always him. Even though he loves her so much, it doesn't matter because He was there. It's just like the waves. The ocean would always push the waves away but no matter how many times it's pushed, it will still come back. The waves would never stay with the sand. Though you try to stop it, it would always go back to the ocean.

In Ascot's heart, he knew he should just give up but how could he. He changed his figure just for her. But, Clef had to go and copy him and now, Umi has completely forgotten about his change. She probably thinks that he was the one that copied Clef.

_Clef_... Exactly what does she find in that guy? He's as cold as ice and thinks that Umi is just a child. He doesn't know how much Umi has grown into a woman since she was last here. She's grown more mature and not just personality-wise but also in body. Her body had grown curvier and Ascot blushed as he thought this but, in certain areas, she has really grown. If she was a beauty now, then after a few years or so, she'll be irresistible to anybody. Yet, that guy wouldn't even give her a second look.

Ascot sighed. Exactly what is the use? Even though he can complain as much as he wants, what's going to change? Umi's the one who has to choose who she likes and she has chosen him. That's it. All he can do right now is wait and catch her if she falls. And he knows she will, if the one she loves is the mage without the heart, Clef.

~*~_Umi's room_~*~

Fuu was sitting beside Umi, her hand firmly grasping the other's pale, white hand. She watched as her friend glowed a slight light green. She hasn't woken for the last few days and she was getting worried. Fuu turned around when she heard someone knocking on the door. The door opened and Clef entered. He showed slight surprise when she saw him. "Oh, you were here. I had thought you were with Hikaru."

Fuu smiled as Clef closed the door. "Yes, I had just finished visiting her."

"How was she, Hikaru, I mean?" Clef said as he stood next to Fuu, watching the sleeping face of the water knight.

"She's fine. Her wounds were quite severe but they're healing quite fine. I think she'll actually be waking up a little later today. But, of course, she still needs to rest." Fuu was smiling the whole time she was speaking but her smile disappeared as soon as she changed the subject. "The one I'm worried about is Umi."

Clef was glad to hear that Hikaru was doing well. But... "Fuu, you said before that she didn't have a single scratch on her. Then, why isn't she waking up?"

Fuu's grasp on Umi's hand tightened. She knew what he was implying. Everytime she would visit Umi, Clef would always be there. She knew that he had always been watching her, waiting for her to open her eyes. "I don't know. I just don't know. I've been healing her non-stop for the past few days. If she had any wound on her, it should've healed by now."

Both of them didn't say anything. They kept quiet for a little while as their minds try to understand exactly what was wrong with Umi. Then, Clef remembered something. "Fuu, if there's nothing wrong with her body, what about her mind?"

Fuu looked at him, puzzled. "You mean, mentally?" She looked at Umi again and considered the possibility. She had been healing her non-stop. Every hour, a mage looks her over so it's impossible for a wound to have been overlooked. If there's nothing outside, there has to be something wrong inside. How could she have missed this! "I can't believe I missed something like this." She looked up at Clef, still a little bit confused. "What made you think of it?"

"When Presea and Emeraude were controlled, the shadows possessing them immediately came out when they had finished their purpose. But, with Umi… not a single shadow came out of her. Now, I can only assume that the shadow is still inside her."

At Clef's last sentence, Fuu let go of Umi's hand and immediately jumped up. "What do you mean inside of her?"

Clef sighed, quietly. "If I'm right, that damned shadow that tried to kill Umi is still in her mind and that's probably why she isn't waking up."

Fuu calmed down a little as she looked at Umi once more. It wasn't like Clef to swear, he must really be frustrated. On the other hand, if what Clef is saying true, then maybe when Umi wakes up, she might try to kill herself again. But, now that she think about it… He mentioned _her._

Clef had already explained what had really happened that night with Presea to her and Caldina. When he had told them the misunderstanding, Caldina apologised with no end of trying to attack him. Even Fuu apologised as she said a few impolite words to him. She still feels a little guilty even now. Her train of thought was ended when she felt something on her shoulder. She turned and saw Clef looking at her. "She will wake up, don't worry."

Fuu's eyes widened when she realized what he was talking about. "Oh no. I wasn't thinking about that. I was… I was just thinking about Presea." As if she had heard her name being called, the person in question herself appeared at the door.

For a person who has been asleep for the past week, Presea looked awful. Her eyes were droopy and heavy. Water residue could be seen all over her face as if she splashed a whole bucket of water in her face. Her hair was tied in its usual ponytail but instead of its golden sheen, it looked like a dirty-yellow mess of tangled thread. She was wearing her usual orange and white clothes but she had forgotten her headdress. It was obvious she tried to look more presentable but failed miserably. Her voice was raspy and tired as she spoke, "Can I speak with you, Clef privately?"

Clef looked at Fuu, his eyes clearly saying _will you leave us?_ Fuu nodded solemnly, clearly knowing why Presea was there. As she was leaving, she stole a glance towards her. She knew that she will look more awful than she is right now after this. But, she had to know, even though Presea might already have a clue to what his answer might be. Fuu sighed as she closed the door behind her. _Why is love so complicated?_

As soon as the door banged shut, the air in the water knight's room turned heavy. No sound was made as both Clef and Sierra waited for the other to say something. Anything that can make conversation between them.

Clef couldn't take the silence between them. So, he thought he might as well speak up. "Sierra, you just woke up right? How are you…" He couldn't continue as Sierra bowed and said, "I'm sorry!"

Clef blinked in surprise while Sierra straightened up. "I'm really sorry. To think that I would try to forcefully kiss you… and even in front of Umi…" Clef's eyes softened as Sierra spoke. He was hoping she wouldn't remember but this was better than telling her himself of what had happened. He took a breath to steady himself as he prepared his mind for his question.

"Sierra…" She looked at him through her unkept hair. Clef met her eyes and as he did so, Sierra got a tugging feeling in her stomach telling her she knew exactly what he was going to ask. "Is it true that you and Presea had feelings for me?"

The moment he asked that, Sierra's world came crashing down. She felt like the barrier she put in her heart had come falling down and exposed the wound she had been trying to hide for all these years. "I never thought you would find out but, it's true." She tried with all the strength she could muster to smile, even a small one. Just as long as it hides even just a little bit of the pain she's feeling. "Both me and my sister were in love with you."

Clef tried to say something but he was cut off by Sierra. "I already know, Clef." She shifted her eyes to the girl sleeping on the bed and Clef's eyes automatically followed. "I never had a chance from the very beginning. I mean, she's the only one who can match your stubbornness." She said with a chuckle. Even Clef had to laugh at that. Indeed, almost everyone says that. In fact, it made him remember their first meeting. "So, you don't need to say anything. I had long decided to give you up and look for a man who would love me back with all his heart." She said as she clasped her hands together on her chest.

Clef smiled. "That man is definitely out there. I'm sure of it." Sierra nodded while smiling. No words need to be spoken to know that she would be crying her eyes out later today. Both of them, even just slightly, even through a lie, tried to reduce the pain in her heart.

~*~_Eagle's room~*~_

"Aaahhh!" Eagle shouted as he threw a book into the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces.

Eagle's room was dark and bare. There was not a single window to let the light in and the only thing making up the room were a dresser, a bed and a bookcase. The bookcase was rid of its contents and thrown around the room. The bed was undone and the blanket was falling off the bed. The dresser had its cabinets pulled out and the mirror just shattered. All in all, the room was a mess, considering the little amount of items there were in the room, it was a feat.

Eagle clutched his hair and sat on one corner of the room. He was as much as a mess as the room. He was half naked, only wearing white cotton pants. He had black rings under his eyes and his hair was messy. He whispered, "Please go away…"

-_That's sort of mean to say to the person encouraging your love.-_

"No, please, stop it. I don't want to hurt anyone."

-_Hurt? Why would you hurt anyone? Haven't you heard? He's leaving… This is your chance! Go for it!-_

"But, it's hopeless… You know, who she's in love with. It's him… not me…"

-_Are you giving up, just like that? Didn't you say to him that you won't give up? Was that a lie?-_

"You were controlling me that time. That wasn't me. That was you…" Eagle whispered. This wasn't the first time he heard or talked to the voice in his head. At first, he thought it was just his imagination but it grew stronger every single day. Enough for him to be controlled by it. Every time he would go up to someone to ask for help, he would black out and he would be in his room. Worse more, he could feel an entity inside him, other than himself.

This voice in his head seemed to have a lot of knowledge about a particular person. Namely, _Hikaru. _It would know everything about her, when she first arrived in Cephiro, her first spell and even where she is all the time. Except their personalities are the exact opposites.

There was also the fact that it keeps on telling him to pursue his hopeless love towards Hikaru. To achieve that, the voice advises him to actually kill Lantis. _His best friend_. If he was to try again with Hikaru, he wants to do it fair and square. But, the voice is able to control his body anytime it wanted. Eagle was afraid it could do something he didn't want to Lantis so he has not been sleeping for a few days and has kept himself locked up in his room. He had asked the maid to deliver his food to his room and leave it at the door since he wasn't feeling well. The noise he has made was left unnoticed as his room was in the opposite wing of the others. This was a counter measure in case he was to go rogue just like Emeraude which he completely understands. He now knows that there is a very high chance of that actually happening.

-_Eagle… Why are you punishing yourself? You have every right to fight for her. Remember the saying, all's fair in love and war.-_

"I know that. But I have already decided that I would give up. Both Hikaru and Lantis are quite special to me and I don't want to hurt either of them."

The voice didn't say anything for a while. When it did, it spoke with a tone of disappointment and regret. –_I never thought of you as a coward, Eagle. I thought that you really loved Hikaru but I suppose I was wrong. Oh, well. Hope you find happiness in that decision. - _With that, Eagle felt the entity inside him fade slightly. It was still there but the presence has reduced to a mere shadow in his heart.

Eagle sighed. _Was that a goodbye? No, it's definitely coming back. Until then, I have to persevere._ His mind was trying to encourage his very sleep-deprived body but to no avail. His eyes, as if being pulled down by gravity, became heavier and heavier. His fast breathing became slow and more relaxed. His tense muscles became loose and that was the point of no return. He had drifted to a cold and very much needed sleep. What he didn't know was that when he wakes up, he would have woken up to a nightmare.

~*~_War room~*~_

The war room was large circular room with white walls and a red carpet that was soft enough to sleep in. There was a wooden circular table in the middle having the map of Cephiro on it. On the ceiling, on top of the table was a golden chandelier, lit by many candles. On one side of the table was a golden chair with red cushions. Behind the chair was the proud insignia of Cephiro.

Primera was standing on the map of Cephiro, over the village of Deon. Now that she has looked at the map, it seems really far away. She turned around to see the door opening, revealing Lantis.

Primera brightened up quickly as she saw him. "Lantis!" She flew towards him as fast as she could. "What are you doing here?"

Lantis closed the door as Primera sat on his shoulder. "I was going to devise a plan against the enemy. What are you doing here?"

Primera smiled up at Lantis. "Oh, nothing. I was just seeing exactly how far Deon is." When Lantis was close enough to the table, Primera flew down to it. She pointed to the small little dot on the map. "See, in the map it looks so far. You even have to cross mountains."

"It really is quite far, isn't it?" Lantis said, leaning forward to the table. He glanced over to Primera's back. She hadn't said anything for a while as if she was waiting for him to ask her that question. "Are you sure about your decision?"

Primera smiled quietly. She had given this decision a lot of thought and knows this is the absolute right decision. "I'm sure. I've decided to stay behind while you go to Deon." She turned around to look at Lantis's eyes. As usual, she still can't figure out what the swordsman was thinking. "Why? Are you going to miss me?" She chuckled. "As if, right?"

A few minutes had gone by before Primera spoke again. "Hey Lantis, did you notice?"

"Notice what?" Lantis said as he touched the map with his fingertips.

"Hikaru has really grown as a woman." Lantis stopped what he was doing and thought about it. Indeed, Hikaru has grown. She was much taller and much fuller. He had noticed the first time the Magic Knights had come back. "That's why, I will stay."

Primera turned around fully to face Lantis. "You're worried, right? When you go, Eagle might do something to Hikaru. That's why I will stay and protect her." As Primera said those words, she felt like gagging. She loved Lantis, more than anything. She always says he belongs to her but the truth was that he belongs solely to Hikaru. This is a fact and if she's the one who can bring him happiness, then she would gladly step down.

Lantis was about to say something when Primera cut him off. "Just promise me something." She looked deep into Lantis's eyes with tears at the corners of her eyes. "You'll come back safely."

Lantis was a bit surprised but it was immediately replaced with sadness. The truth was that he wasn't sure at all whether he would be able to come back, alive even. But the way Primera was looking at him and the fact that he was, in a way, protecting Hikaru made him say the next words. "I promise."

**That's it. Long, right? Anyway, please review!**


End file.
